On en peut nié nos origines
by LokiDottir-Lecter
Summary: Hanna, 16 ans, part vivre chez son père à la mort de sa mère. Son père: Hannibal Lecter, travaillant avec le FBI est Cannibale. Comment va-t-elle faire pour vivre en paix avec son père...Avoir confiance en lui? ( Fanfiction Hannigram)
1. Chapter1

Alors, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Hannibal, basé sur la serie. Et c'est entre l'univers de la serie et un univers alternatif... Oui, je sais... c'est pas simple mais bon en se disant que je ne suis qu'au 12eme épisode de la saison 1. C'est un fiction avec un couple homosexuel ( Hannigraham) donc homophobes : Passez votre chemin et ne revenez pas. C'est une fiction un peu Dark mais aussi quand la personnage principal est un cannibale je ne voyais pas un univers avec plein de licorne... Mais bref : Voici le Prologue.

Je m'appelle Hanna, j'ai seize ans. Ma mère vient de mourir et je dois donc allé vivre chez mon père... Dernier membre de ma famille.

Je suis déjà inscrite dans l'université de psychologie du coin qui est jumellée avec celle de police. J'ai sauté beaucoup de classe, c'est vrai.

J'ai les cheveux brun/blond et fin, que j'ai coupé court, juste deux longues mèches entoure mon visage. J'ai les yeux brun. Bref... Mon père. Il est normale, me direz vous que l'enfant ressemble à un des parents.

Mais vous diriez également que je suis un adolescente normale... Oui...Si mon père ne s'appelais pas

Hannibal Lecter.

Ancien chirurgien, cuistot, et maintenant il est psychiatre. Il y a peu de chose qu'il ne connais pas... Le seul problème dans le tableau est que mon père... est Cannibale.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme le prolgue était un peu court, voici le premier chapitre :

 **Chapitre 1.**

Je sort de l'avion, de Los Angeles, je me retrouve en virgine... Baltimore, pour être précis. J'attend mes bagages et quand, enfin, ils arrivent, je les prend et m'assied dessus. Je vais vivre avec mon père... Parce que ma mère est morte... Suicide qu'ils disent... Je sais que se n'est pas ça. Mais qui va écouté une sur-douée de 16 ans, hein? Après quelques minutes, je prend mon courage à deux mains, me lève et prend mes valises - une de livres et d'affaire personelles, l'autre de vetements. Je sors et je le vois... Lui... me souriant légèrement dans son costume noir et bordeau, ses cheveux bien coiffé, il est, comme à son habitude, élégant et imposant du haut des son mètre 83. Je m'approche de lui en avalat ma salive et il me souris.

-" Bonjour papa." murmurais-je.

-" Bonjour Hannie..." me dit-il en souriant et en me carressant la joue. " Ca fait longtemps..."

En effet. J'ai décidé de rester chez ma mère quand j'avais 14 ans. Il me prend la main pour me conduir jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il met mes bagages. Je monte à la place passager et lui conducteur. Je vois qu'il est heureux de me voir mais même si il est sincère... je ne peux m'empèché de repenser à cette scène.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas le temps passé et sursaute donc quand il me dit que nous sommes arrivé. Je regarde sa maison, celle de mon enfance... Une magnifique maison de maitre. Nous rentrons et il me conduit à ma chambre.

Elle à légèrement changé. A la place de mon ancien lit, se trouve un grand lit rond à baldaquin, au couvertures noires avec des motifs de loup. J'ai toujours aimé les loups... J'ai maintenant un bureau en chêne, en face du lit, à coté, ma bibliothèque, remplie de livres, des feuilles de dessin, des crayons. Les murs n'ont pas changé, je les avais peint avec mon père... On se croirait dans une magnifique foret avec une meut de loup près de mon lit et le cerf en face, avec des sapins et d'autres animaux sur les autres mur, la lune brillant au plafond... Sur le parquet, un énorme tapis bleu, rappelant l'eau... Le point d'eau de la forêt... Je souris et prend une grande inspiration... J'ai toujours aimé ma chambre... et le cabinet de mon père aussi... je trouvais tout cela rassurant... Tout comme la cuisine et le salon... Pendant un bref instant, j'ai l'impression que tout est normal alors que rien ne l'est. Je soupire et sent deux bras m'entreindre alors que le menton de mon père se pose sur mon front.

-" Tu aime ta chambre?" me demande-t-il de sa voie, suave... une voie douce... en laquelle vous avez envie d'avoir confiance...

-" Oui... c'est magnifique... merci...'' lui repondis-je.

Il m'embrasse le haut du crane et, sur le pas de la porte, s'arrête.

-" Que veux-tu mangé, aujourd'hui?"

Mangé... se mot dans sa bouche me fait frissoner... Qu'est se que je veux mangé? pas de l'humain en tout cas... Donc... pas d'agneau ni de porc...

-" Tu aurais du boeuf?"

-" Bien sur." me repond-il en souriant. " Tu viens? On va cuisiné à deux?"

Je prend une inspiration et acquièce. En sortant, je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir avec lui... D'un coté, il est le père, aimant que je n'ai pas revu depuis deux longues années... et de l'autre... il y a son coté sombre... le coté prédateur... D'un coté mon père... de l'autre... Dans la cuisine, qui n'a pas changé, je retrouve immédiatement mes reperds... La cuisine est grande, pour ne âs dire immense. Deux à trois four, un plaque de feu a gaz, une autre éléctrique. Un à deux lavabo, plein d'ustensile, les couverts, les couteaux... de toutes sortes... J'ai toujours un canif dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Il sort une poêle ronde et haute, ainsi que du boeuf et deux couteaux ainsi que deux planches. Il dispose un morceau de boeuf sur chaque planche et met un couteau à coté. Je me place à coté de lui. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiné... je frissone en me disant que j'ai peut-être déjà découpé un homme... surement en fait... Je coupe mon steak en morceau, comme mon père et puis, il allume le gaz, met de l'huile dans la poêle et attend un peu avant de mettre les morceau de boeuf dedans. Il remet de l'huile sur les morceau, sans déposé la poêle sur le feu et il fait en sorte qu'une flamme entre en contact avec l'huile. J'ai toujours aimé l'observez cuisiné... On à l'impression qu'il dance, il est élégant et gracieux dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il épice les boeuf et baisse la chaleur du feu pour, enfin, déposé la poêle dedans et il sort une salade, un concombre, du vinaigre et du poivre, le reste etant déja sur le plan de travail. Rien ne dépasse, rien n'éclabousse mais il met quand même un tablier autour de sa taille... Il enlève la poêle, sort des assiettes et dispose tout, minutieusement dans les assiettes... Tout est... parfait...

Mais rien ne l'est jamais bien longtemps...

Nous allons dans la cuisine et il dépose les assiètes en souriant.

-" J'ai fait uen tarte pour le dessert, au pommes."

-" Ma préférée... Je suppose que tu as mis de la cannelle et du miel?"

-" Oui, tu as toujours aimé mes tartes..."

-" Oui, parce que c'est simple à faire mais avec toi, ça devient une véritable oeuvre d'art... Tous se que tu fait devient beau..."

Et c'est vrai... tout... entierement tout...

Il me souris et nous nous remetons à mangez quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Mon père s'essuie les mains et se lève pour allez ouvrir. J'écoute...

-" Dr. Lecter... Je... je ...je..." la respiration du l'homme est saccadée.

-'' Calmez-vous Will..."

Au bout d'un moment la respiration dudit Will se calme et j'entend que les pas viennent par ici et quand ils entrent dans la pièce, je vois le regard vert clair de l'homme me parcourir.

-" Je... suis désolé si... je vous interromp, je vais vous laissez."

-" Non, restez" lui dis-je en me levant. " Je m'appelle Hanna... Hanna Lecter." Je lui tend ma main, qu'il prend.

-" W-Will Graham."

Un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux. Il cherchais pourquoi je lui ressemblais tant, à Hannibal. Mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de croisé son regard qu'il le déve déjà... pourquoi?

-" Asseyez vous Will, je vais vous chercher à boire" dit mon père. Je ma rassis et Will s'assied en face de moi.

Toujours en évitant mon regard.

-" Pourquoi évitez vous mon regard?"

-" Je... j'ai mes raison." dit-il.

-'' Qu'avez vous peur de voir dans mes yeux, Will?"

Il me regarde soudainement, les yeux écquarquillés et j'hausse un sourcil en une question silencieuse.

-" Vous lui ressemblez énormement..."

Je souris.

-" Je suis dans l'université de psychologie... jumellée à l'Académie du FBI."

-" On risque de se croisé alors.'' dit-il.

Je termine mon repas et mon père revient, servant une bière coupée avec de l'eau à will. Puis, mon géniteur s'en va pour revenir avec la fameuse tarte au pommes.

-" Vous prendrez bien un morceau, Will?"

L'homme hoche la tête et mon père nous donnes un morceau de tarte. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus mangé de tarte aussi bonne! Je ferme les yeux pour mieu savourer le gout. Le dessert terminé, je vais me couché, laissant mon père et Will seul.

Dans mon lit, un livre en main, je pose ma tête contre la tête de li en fermant mes yeux et une phrase revient à mon esprit...

"" Vous lui ressemblez énormement..."

Oh non... pas entièrement, heureusement... Mais en grande partie, malheureusement...

J'eteind la lumière, demain, première journée de cour...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2.**

Je suis réveillée par mon reveil-matin et en un soupire, je me lève et m'habille après avoir pris une douche. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac, que je prend et je descend. J'entend que mon père prépare le petit déjeuner. Je m'installe.

-" Bonjour papa."

Il m'embrasse sur le haut du crane.

-" Bonjour Hannie."

Il met une assiettes remplie de pancakes devant moi et je me fait un honneur de les mangé puis, mon assiette finie, je regarde l'heure. Je me lève.

-" Je dois y allez, c'est pas loin à pied."

Il me regarde et hoche la tête, je part.

Arrivé à l'unif, je vais au bureau d'accueil pour prendre mon emploie du temps. Je commence par un cour de psychologie avec le professeur Bloom... J'entre dans la classe et elle prend les présence et elle demande si elle à bien sitez tout le monde, je lève la main.

-" Bien, vous êtes nouvelle donc... Miss?"

-" Lecter, Hanna Lecter."

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ecrits mon nom sur sa liste.

-" Et bien... Bienvenu à Baltimore, Miss Lecter."

Je souris et je vois qu'elle frissone.

Le court commence. Je me rend compte que, en fait, j'ai deux heures avec elles... N'ayant malheureusement pas 18 ans, je ne peux pas passez les concours. Mais bon, on n'en sais jamais trop après tout! Ensuite, j'ai droit... une heure à dormir... Ensuite la pause. Tout le monde me regarde, je suis la nouvelle, la fille du Dr. Lecter, la sur-douée.

Je m'installe à un banc, à l'exterieur pour mangé une pomme quand une fille s'assied à coté de moi.

-" Salut! Je m'appelle Gwen Sutton! Je suis dans la même classe que toi.''

-" Hi, moi c'est Hanna Lecter."

Je prend la main qu'elle me tend. Nous discutons ensemble, elle à doublée son année, elle a 19 ans. Cheveux blond, yeux gris, plus ou moins 1m76, cheveux long. Pourquoi je me met à l'analysé moi? J'hausse les épaule, mentalement et la sonnerie retentit... alors... criminologie avec... Graham... Gwen et moi nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe et je m'assied en hauteur, je peux tout voir d'ici... J'ai toujours fait comme ça, je vais pas changé. Gwen à coté de moi prend son bloc et je fait de même. Le cour commence et cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de dire mon nom, il l'a déjà, en parlant, j'ai l'impression que parfois, son regard se pose sur moi alors que j'écris et quand je relève la tête, il à la sienne tournée vers l'écran. Ce type est réellement bizarre et je suis curieuse. Soudainement un homme noir, en costume arrive et nous dit de dégagez.

-" Viens Hanna, c'est Jack Crawford, c'est un agent spécial." Elle se lève et l'homme nous crie de dégagez. JE lève un sourcil, dedaigneux et me lève, je passe à coté de l'agent qui me regarde bizarement et je lui rend son regard pour sortir mais je me cache contre le mur. Je n'entend pas, car l'agent chuchote, mais je peux les épié. Mes cheveux courts ne me trahirons pas donc je les regard. Jack Crawford à l'air grave et Will fronce les sourcils, toujours avec ce tic de ne pas regardé son interlocuteur dans les yeux et il me vois mais ne dit rien. Puis, l'agent se retourne et je par de quelque pas dans le couloir pour revenir dans la classe et je percute l'agent.

-" Euh... j'ai oublié mon cahier."

Il hoche la tête et je remonte à la place où j'était.

-'' Vous m'avez vue... pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?"

-" Parce que je savais que vous n'entendiez pas."

Sa voie est proche, il est derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui souris.

-" Nous avons d'autres sesn que l'ouïe, Mr Graham."

Je le contourne et sors... bon bah... une heure à ne rien faire. Pourquoi j'ai écoutez? Je déteste qu'on me traite comme de la merde tout ça par ce que MONSIEUR est plus haut placé! J'ai 16 ans mais pas conne non plus! Je m'assied dehors sur un banc pour terminer ma pomme quand Bloom arrive et s'assied à coté de moi.

-" J'ai été ravie de voir que vous avez de très bonne base en psychologie, je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas sauté de classe." me dit-elle.

-" J'ai demandé à ne pas être à la classe du dessus sinon je devrais redoublé la dernière année car j'ai 16 ans et..."

-" Ah oui! Vous vouliez passez les concours mais n'avez pas pu."

-" Oui, car je suis mineur! Franchement! Je comprend tout! Et vous expliquez beaucoup mieux que mes anciens professeur à L.A. qui se vantait tout le tant en disant que jamais nous n'arriverons à leurs niveau... Le premier jour de classe... Magnifique n'est se pas?"

-" Mais si vous êtes déjà au niveau superieur, a quel age avez vous commencé les secondaires?" demanda curieusement Bloom.

-" A 10 ans, j'était déjà en fin 4ème."

-" Ah d'accord... Je suppose alors que pour vous..."

-" Oui, tout est facile ici! Et j'ai lu le programme dans l'avion. En psychologie, droit et criminologie, j'ai commencé les sujets de medecine légal hier soir." ( NDA: Vol durant +/- 5 heures)

La professeur en psychologie me regarda, bouche-bée.

-" J'aurais une... question à vous posez." lui dis-je.

-" Oui?"

-" Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement? Ca va des etudiants au professeurs, même l'Agent Crawford."

-" Et bien, je suppose que pour les étudiants c'est parce que vous avez 16 ans. Que vous êtes jeunes. Pour les professeurs cela doit être ça aussi."

-" Mais pas pour vous ni pour Will Graham ni l'agent Crawford."

-" Non en effet... Nous ne nous attendions pas à se que votre père ai une fille. Donc, cela nous à fait un choque."

-" Ce n'est pas une raison."

-" Ecoutez, je connaissais votre père car il m'avais aidez et j'ai dirigez Will vers lui et comme will travail également pour le FBI..."

-" Mon père aussi, par extension."

-" Vous êtes vive d'esprit."

-" Non, juste logique."

La sonnerie retentit. Je me lève.

-" Je dois retourner en classe. A bientot, Miss Bloom"

Je retourne dans la classe de Will car nous avions deux heures de criminologie. Je reprend ma place et mon bloque.

A la fin de cour, je ne lève même plus la main, on a tous essayer, il ne nous laisse pas parlé! Mais je ne peut pas dire que son cour n'est pas interessant alors même que je connais le sujet.

A midi, je rentre chez moi car je termine à midi, comment bien commencé la semaine. J'entend mon père en train de cuisiné et j'entre sans faire de bruit, à chaussettes et me met contre la porte, lui me tournant le dos. Je le regard coupé le poisson, faire refroidir le riz et la sauce et coupé les légumes. Sushi. J'aime bien les sushis.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entend sa voie.

-" Bonjour, Hanna, ta première journée c'est bien passée?"

Je lève la tête, il est toujours dos à moi.

-" Oui, assez bien, je connais déjà le programme donc c'est plus que facile. Mais comment tu as su que j'était là."

Je sais qu'il souris.

-'' Tu sais, nous avons d'autre sens que la vue''

Je me raidit. Et la phrase de Will me revient en tête. J'essaye de me calmé en me disant que se ne son que des coincidence... oui... rien d'autre. Il se retourne en me souriant.

-" Tu t'es fait des amis?"

-" Oui, une fille qui s'appelle Gwen et qui ne me dévisageais pas comme si j'était un alien reste avec moi. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Alana Bloom et, vaguement, de Jack Crawford." je me red compte que j'ai dit son nom avec un petit peu de mépris dans ma voie.

-" Ce n'est qu'une première impression." dit mon père en rigolant." C'est un homme de loi et de justice."

-" Je sais que tu le connais. Alana Bloom me l'a dit."

J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation avant de dire la phrase car je comptais lui dire quelque chose du style : Toi aussi tu t'y connais en justice... . Mais je me suis retenue.

-" Alors, qu'est ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui?"

-" Je pense que tu as pu deviné que nous mangions des Sushi?"

-" Pas de nom compliqué?"

-" Si, bien sur, mais j'ai souvence que tu n'as jamais aimé les noms compliqué."

-" Tu as toujours eu une bonne mémoire..."

-" Bonne mémoire dont tu as hériter."

-" Tu sais... Avant de mourir... Maman m'a dit que tu était la meilleur chose qui était arrivé dans sa vie... puis moi... Et elle m'as aussi dit que je te ressemblait trop, même si je ne voulais pas le voir."

-" Pourquoi t'aurait-elle dis ça?"

-" Parce que je... je sais... pour toi. Je t'ai vu."

Il s'approcha de moi et je me tendis, prête à fuir et pourtant une partie de moi me disais qu'il ne me fera jamais rien... Il est mon père... Mais, instinctivement, je recule d'un pas.

-" C'était toi alors... j'avais cru sentir une odeur mais..."

-" Je me suis cachée...'' Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas le regarder. " C'est pour ça que je disais à maman que je ne te ressemblais pas... JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI!" je crie et pleure en même temps.

Il tend une main vers moi mais je m'enfuie dans ma chambre... Je ne veux pas le voir, lui à qui je ressemble tant. Lui avec qui je vis... Lui qui a tué... qui a mangé... qui nous à fait mangé... Car pour lui l'homme est un animal comme un autre.

Je ferme ma porte à clé même si je sais qu'il à le double et je me laisse tombé dans le lit, en pleure.

Mais il à raison, l'homme est également un animal... Pire même que les autres animaux, peut-être... Car l'homme est comme un virus... Il arrive sans prévenir... évolue, se multiplie mais détruit tout se qu'il touche...

L'homme se croit au dessus de tout. Tue les animaux qui n'ont rien fait mais ne tue pas leurs pire tueur. L'homme est vaniteux et égoïste... L'homme est un animal dangereux. Un animal sauvage, auto-domestiqué qui trouve n'importe quel pretexte pour faire la guerre... Même le pretexte de Dieu. Mais ce n'est pas Dieu qui veut la mort des autres hommes... Quoique... Si nous sommes fait à son image... Dieu est peut-être pire que Satan?

C'est fort probable...

Si l'homme est fait à l'image de Dieu... Dieu est donc un gamin, imbu de lui-même et capricieux, égoïste et vaniteux, narcissique...

Alors que Satan est discret, exercant dans l'ombre, intelligent, rusé, élegant... Sarcastique et cynique... certes...

Et en réflechissant ainsi, je me rend compte que j'ai décris Satan... comme je décrirais mon père...

J'entend qu'on frappe à ma porte puis qu'on part. J'attend puis me lève, ouvre la porte et vois un plateau avec des Sushi et du vin blanc. Je soupire en essyant mes larmes et prend le plateau... Je le met sur le bureau et sors les devoirs qu j'ai à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je sors de ma chambre, le plus silencieusement possible, pour allé déposé mon plateau dans la cuisine, j'entend mon père joué du clavecin. Je dépose mon assiette dans le lavabo, ainsi que mes couverts et mon verre. Je soupire et me passe de l'eau sur la figure puis, j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance de la pièce à changé : Je n'entend plus la musique.

Donc, par extension, il est derrière moi.

-" Comment tu fais pour être si silencieux?"

-" Je marche en chaussettes." me repond-il. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou, oui, juste derrière moi.

-" Moi aussi, et pourtant..."

-" Tu as ouvert le robinet."

J'hoche la tête.

-'' J'ai levé la voie tout à l'heure..."

-" Ce n'est rien, je te comprend." Il me tourne pour que je sois en face de lui. " Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être comme moi. Chacun est unique et seul maitre de son destin."

Je me met dos à lui et je sent ses bras me ramené contre son torse et il pose son menton sur mon crane.

-'' Tu ne me ferra pas de mal... hein?"

-" Jamais... je ne te ferrais jamais de mal... Je te protegerais... toujours..."

-" Jusqu'où irais-tu pour me proteger?"

-" Je les tuerais tous si il le faut... Hanna... Tu es la chose la plus cher à mon coeur... coeur battant rarement certes..."

Je rigole nerveusement.

-" Plus que ta propre vie?"

-"Oui..."

Bizarrement, la pensée qu'il ne me ferra jamais de mal me rassure. Et, en même temps, j'ai peur que, pour me défendre, il se face prendre et que je ne puisse plus voir mon père...

 **Le Lendemain...**

( NDA: Oui oui, j'ai sauté le reste de la journée )

Je suis dans ma salle de classe... théorie sur la médecine légal... Barbant, quand on connais déjà... La prof, Beverly Katz explique vraiment bien et quasiment personne ne lui pose des questions par ce qu'il n'a pas compris. Je prend des notes mais au bout d'un momement, je me met à dessiné sur ma fueille.

-" Miss Lecter?"

Je relève la tête.

-" Oui?"

-" Pouvez vous nous expliquez comment vois t-on qu'une personne à des troubles psychopathiques?"

-" Un psychopathe ne ressent ni remords ni regret et à du mal à montrez ses sentiments, si il en à car la maladie empèche son cerveau de percevoir des émotions qui serais contraire à leur dessein. Il sont narcissique et vaniteux ainsi que très sur d'eux."

Elle plisse les yeux et me regard, comme si elle s'attendais à se que je me gourre et je lui souris légèrement.

Elle continue son cours et puis, la sonnerie retentit. Je me dirige vers la porte avec Gwen quand.

-'' Miss Lecter, attendez." m'appelle Katz.

Je vais signe à Gwen de partir sans moi et je me tourne vers elle.

-'' Oui?"

-" Vous n'écoutiez pas le cour, n'est ce pas."

-" Non, en effet."

-" Alors comment savez vous se que vous n'avez..."

-" Jamais vu?" je la coupe. " Détrompez vous, je suis ici car je ne peux pas passez les concourspour devenir psychiatre. J'ai lu une bonne partie de la matière en medecine legal... Navré de vous avoir froissée..." lui dis avec un souris repentant.

-" Bien, je savais que vous êtiez une sur-douée... mais pas à se point. Donc... vous êtes réellement la fille d'Hannibal Lecter?''

-'' Vous en connaissez un autre?"

On se regarde.

-" Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais allez à mon cour de criminologie..."

Elle hoche la tête et je part en souriant puis entre dans l'amphi de criminologie et m'assied à ma place. Je dessine les photos qu'il nous montre. Et une me parait... familière... un homme... mort par mutilation, c'est fait retiré son foie et son rein... alors qu'il était vivant... mort d'un hémmoragie...

 _..._

 _... ..._

 _... ... ..._

 _Je cours, il fait noir et j'ai peur, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir... je dois trouvé mon père... Il est tard... soudain, j'entend un choc et une exclamation... Je me cache et vois un homme de dos et un autre de face... L'homme de face à peur, est horrifié... Il est à moitié assis par terre et il tend un bras pour se defendre... L'homme de dos et grandet imposant, il porte un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise blanche, dans sa main droite... un couteau._

 _Je déglutis en me demandant que faire... Un meurtre va se produire devant mes yeux, en tremblant, je sors mon téléphone quand j'entend une voie... SA voie... Je sent les larmes coulée sur mes joues. Je vois l'homme en chemise, que mon cerveau refuse de reconnaitre, étallé l'autre au sol. Je le vois levé le couteau... couteau qui partis se logé dans le ventre de l'homme et je reprime un exclamation. Tout s'arrête, l'homme à la chemise blanche, maintenant tachée de sang, se relève pour regardé les alentours et, à la lumière de la lune, je vois son visage... Papa... mon père... est en train de tué un homme et je ne fait rien, au contraire, j'observe avec horreur et fascination... Il se retourne sur l'homme à terre et je le vois sortir un sac plastique de sa poche... Il plante le couteau dans la chair, puis ses mains et en sort un organes... Le foie... Mon père vient de retirrer le foie de quelqu'un! Un organe vital! Puis, plus bas et de l'autre coté, il sort un autre organes... Dans la peur je réfléchis vite mais confusemment... Un Rein! Il lui retire un rein?! Et le met dans un autre plastique... ne voulant en voire plus, je part en courant et au bout de quelques minutes de courses, je m'arrête contre un arbre et m'assied à son pied et pleure... Mon père est un tueur... Et très certainement un Cannibale..._

 _... ... ..._

 _... ..._

 _..._

Je sent qu'on m'appelle mais je ne veux pas revenir...

PDV : Exterieur.

Amphi Will Graham.

Le professeur de criminologie donne son cours. Il se tait alors que les étudiants notent ses dernières paroles et il remarque qu'une fille ne note rien et tremble, de plus en plus... Il vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues... Cette fille... Hanna Lecter... Est en train de faire une crise dans sa classe et son amie ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

-" Tous hors de la classe! Maintenant!" crie-t-il.

Il aurais éspéré faire sortir la jeune fille de sa transe mais rien ne se passe, au contraire, elle balance sa tête d'un coté à l'autre de sa chaise et tremble de plus belle. Les étudiants sortent et il se hate de la rejoindre et essaye de la reveillé mais rien n'y fait elle pleur et gémit... il arrive à décrypter quelques mots.

Non.

Papa.

Papa.

Son père... Il prend son téléphone alors qu'elle s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en haletant encore plus. La sonnerie de téléphone retentit à son oreille un... deux...

-" Docteur Hannibal Lecter, j'écoute."

-" Dr Lecter! C'est Will! Je... votre fille fait un malaise et vous appelle est ce qu..."

-" J'arrive tout de suite."

Il raccroche alors que le jeune fille pleure. Il la prend contr elle en attendant Hannibal. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend des pas précipité et Hannibal entre, plus inquiet que jamais et monte rejoindre Will et sa fille. Il la prend à bras et lui chuchotte des mots à l'oreille...

-" Hanna... Hanna... je suis là... Hannie? tout va bien calme toi... Je suis là. Papa est là... ( NDA : J'imagine trop mal Hannibal dire ça mais on va faire avec hein?)

La phrase fit un choque à Will. Car, même si il savais qu'elle était sa fille, son esprit n'avais pas enregistrer la donnée. Mais maintenant...

Il passa dix minutes à réconforter sa fille pour qu'elle revienne à eux. Les yeux, encore plein de larmes, elle les regardèrent... Elle vit leur air soulagé ainsi que le regard qu'il s'échangèrent. Elle se leva et regarda Will dans les yeux,comme pour le sondé.

-" Désolé... je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris je... j'ai fait une crise...''

-" D'angoisse, de nerf, de stress? les trois d'un coup?" demanda Will.

-" Je... peut-être d'angoisse... Aucune idée..."

Hannibal carressa le bras de sa fille d'un geste rassurant, presque repentant... Will fronça les sourcils.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle convaincu son père qu'il pouvais partir, se que le psy fit. Quand il fut partis, Hanna se tourna vers Will.

-" Merci, d'avoir prévenu mon père..."

-" C'était la moindre des choses."

-" Surement..." Elle pris une inspiration. " Je suppose que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais... mon père est attaché à vous... Il vous aime bien..."

-" Je" commenca Will.

-" J'ai pas fini." le coupa-t-elle." Ne le trahissez pas Will... Je ne vous connais qu'à peine, certes, mais... comme vous l'avez dit, je lui ressemble et j'observe énormément... C'est tout se que je vous demande Will. Mon père est mon père. Il fera tout pour moi et inversement..." Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées puis repris. " Alors, je ne vous demanderais pas la lune... Juste... Ne trahissez pas sa confiance..."

-" Si vous voulez mais... Est ce que votre père à déjà été violent avec vous?"

Elle le regarda outré. Puis souris.

-" Non, il n'a jamais été violent avec les gens qu'il aime."

Will, n'étant pas bête, compris le conseil et hocha la tête. Elle partis pour rejoindre Gwen.

Will regarda sa montre... Encore trois heures avant de sortir... Alors qu'il préparais son prochain cours, Jack entra dans l'amphi.

-" Pourquoi Hannibal Lecter débarque en trombe dans cette académie et me pousse de son chemin comme si il ne m'avais pas vu?"

-" Parce que c'est suremment le cas Jack." lui repondis le profileur.

-" Expliquez moi donc.''

-'' J'ai appelez le Dr Lecter. PARCE QUE!" dit il en levant une main alors que l'agent ouvrais la bouche. " Se fille faisais un malaise dans ma classe et je n'arrivais pas à la reveillée."

Jack le regarda.

-" Est-elle victime de vio..."

-" Non, elle me l'a assuré en rigolant presque de la débillité de mes paroles... ''

L'agent hocha la tête.

-" Vous pensez pourtant toujours qu'il est le Chesap..."

-" Je n'en sais rien Jack..." reondis un Will, las des questions. " Ma thérapie... avance... je me sens... moi. Quand je suis avec Hannibal... c'est comme se faire ramassé à la petite cuillère après avoir été fracassé dans tout les sens..."

( NDA : Donc, je précise, on est après que Will se soit fait enfermer parce que je suis à l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 )

L'agent Crawford fronça les sourcils et repartis.

 **Alors? comment vous trouver la fiction?**

 **Une petite review? votre avis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artémis : Merci :3 Je trouve aussi ;) Oui, c'est plus que probable que Crawford fouille où il faut pas :D**

 **Yume-cry : Oui, désolé, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les fautes :/ Je n'ai pas les "petites vagues rouges" en dessous des mots mals écrits donc j'ai plus de mal à les repérez :/ Merci :3 En fait, j'ai voulu faire ma fiction avec la fille d'Hannibal parce que je voulais avoir une partie de moi dans l'histoire... Un peu comme si je me demandais comment serais sa fille. Qui est un mix de moi et... d'Hannibal? lol. Merci de continué, j'éspère que je ne te désevrais pas :))**

 **Fannibal : Merci :))**

 **Sinon, je préviens que je ne suis toujours qu'à l'épisode trois de la saison trois parce que je me suis acheté le livre Dragon Rouge, certain d'entre vous l'on lu?**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveille... Graham... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas. Il va faire une connerie, je le sais... Mais comment dire à un adulte qu'il est peut-être en danger de mort? Avec, pour base, une simple intuition? Je sais! Je sais! On ne lui dit pas!

Oui... On ne lui dit pas clairement! Je ne vais pas arrivé près de lui et lui dire : -" Bonjour, Pr Graham! Je me suis levé se matin... Non, en fait depuis que je vous ai vu! Et j'ai senti que vous courriez un danger de mort. Vous me croyez? Super alors! A tout à l'heure pour le cour de criminologie!"

Non... Ca ne le ferais vraiment pas. Je me lève et descend. Je commence à midi aujourd'hui mais je me lève quand même à huit heure. Mon père est déjà partis à son cabinet et m'as laissé un petit déjeuner. Je suis donc seule. Dans la maison. Seule... Dans la maison de mon enfance avec, très certainement, beaucoup de pièce cachée... Super! Si mon père était quelqu'un de "normal". Je grimace en y pensant tout en sortant le déjeuné du four. Je m'installe et me met à manger. Car, si il y à des pièce caché, mon père le sais. Logique, c'est SA maison! Et comme je ne pense pas qu'il mette la... "viande?" dans le congélateur à coté du frigo... Il l'a mise dans un de ses fameuse pièce.

J'ai moins envie de fouillé la maison et, en même temps, encore plus envie de le faire!

Je me met à mangé le plat tout en y pensant. Mais, en plein milieu d'une bouchée, m'arrête et ferme les yeux... De l'oeuf, de la sauce... du bacon. Je ré-ouvre mes yeux pour baissé mon regard sur mon assiette. Oui : Des oeufs, de la sauce et du bacon... J'essaye de trouvé un gout anormal au morceau que j'ai en bouche mais rien n'y fait... Ca à le gout de cochon! Mais, dans un coin de ma tête, je sais que ce n'est pas ça.

Inspirer...

Expirer...

Avaler...

Reprendre une bouchée?

Mon estomac se manifeste à cette pensée... J'ai faim. Et la cuisine de mon père est délicieuse. Je met le reste de mon bacon dans ma bouche, avec de l'oeuf et de la sauce. Je mache. J'avale.

" _Vous lui ressemblez énormement..."_

Cette phrase me fait avalez de travers. Non. Je ne tuerais pas quelqu'un pour le mangé! Je me masse les temps.

Bon, allons à la découverte de la maison! Je met mon assiette dans le lavabo et commence par les pièce du rez-de-chaussé. Salon, cuisine, salle à mangé, toillettes, la cave à vin avec un frigo, des ustencils de boucher... Je fait quelque pas dans la pièce quand j'entend certaines lattes grincées plus que la normal... Je baisse les yeux, une trappe. J'avale ma salive et sors en notant dans ma tête qu'il y à une trappe dans la cave à vin. Je monte les escaliers, un autre salon, plus petit, avec une énorme bae vitrée, un bureau, la Bibliothèque, sa chambre, la mienne. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Tout est propre, bien rangé. J'ouvre chacun des tiroirs pour m'apercevor que mon père à plein de crème et autres... Un vraie Diva! Après tout qui a dit qu'un cannibal ne pouvais pas être à fond sur l'image qu'il donne? Je referme tout et je vois une porte, autre que celle de la chambre de mon père... Car forcement, il à sa chambre reliée à la salle de bain! J'essaye d'ouvrire la porte mais elle ne s'ouvre pas. Comme fermée de l'interieur...

Je sors de la salle de bain et vais dans la chambre de mon père... Mais au lieux de chercher une porte, je vais d'abord fouillé dans ses armoires. Tout est propre, bien rangé, même par couleur! un véritable maniaque!

Je referme tout et me relève. Je fais le tour de la pièce, une fois, deux fois... 20 fois. RIEN! Il y à ses deux commodes, son énorme armoire, son lit King Size, sa table de chevet, sa lampe, un bureau en face avec une télé ecran plat, un autre près de la bibliothèque avec des feuilles de dessin et des crayons dessus.

Hum... Attendez un peu... Il aurais quand même pas osez?

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque et fait le tour en cherchant un taton un bouton, un refoncement ou un défaut. Rien qui dépasse! Les livres, aucun n'ouvre de passage!

Mais mon père m'a toujours dit que même si on échoue, il ne faut pas abandoné mais persévéré. Je regarde donc la bibliothèque et m'apercois d'un détail, infime et impossible à voir quasiment! Une gravure! La gravure des armoiries des Lecter! Taillées dans le bois de la bibliothèque puis recouverte d'un fin plastique et de vernis pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir.

J'appuie sur la gravure et j'entend un déclic.

un chambre... ressemblant à la mienne mais sans les peintures, en gris et bleu mais à la différence de la mienne qui est vide... Dans cette chambre se tient une fille d'à peu prêt mon âge. Elle me fait un sourire mi-figue mi-raison.

-" Salut, je m'appelle Abigail."

Je la regarde avec de grand yeux.

-" Qu'est ce que tu... fait ici?"

-" J'habite ici" me repond la fille.

-" Pourquoi?"

-'' Ton père m'aide avec un problème et de plus, il est mon tuteur. Et comme je n'ai nul part où allé, il m'héberge."

J'hoche la tête. Et j'essaye de prendre la nouvelle, rationellement... Attendez?! Si elle habite ici. Ca veut dire qu'elle sais?!

-" Hum... Abigail... Est se que tu Sais.?"

Elle hoche la tête.

PDV : Exterieur.

Bientot, ils arrêteront le Chesapeak Ripper... bientot, grace à l'aide de Will. Ils arrêteront se fou cannibal! Qui a fait mettre Will en prison, qui a tué Beverly d'une manière atroce! Qui a séquestrer Miriam!

Jack, dans son bureau, faisait sa paperasse habituel tout en pensant à sa victoire futur! Il s'en léchais les doigts. Le chasseur allait être chassé, acculé, forçé de se montré... Mais il y à un problème dans sa parfaite équation... Hanna Lecter. Fille d'Hannibal Lecter et d'Amanda Clearwater, 16 ans, sur-douée d'un QI de +/- 155, ressemblant à son père : Cheveux brun/blond, yeux havane, 1m74, 63 kg. A passez les examen de psychologie, médecine légale et droit sans aucune fautes. N'ayant pu passez les concours à cause de sa minorité. Inscrite à l'académie de psychologie jumelée à celle du FBI, étudiant la criminologie comptant pour un DES une fais sa majorité atteinte. ( NDA : DES : Diplome d'Etudes Spécialisées ).

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent... beaucoup trop maline à son gout cette gamine... Il rengea le dossier de la fille et se leva. Il allais lui rendre une petite visite.

Arrivé à la maison des Lecter, Jack sonna. Quelques instant plus tard, Hanna apparu à la porte.

-" Mon père n'est pas là."

-" Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu."

-" Que me voulez vous alors?" demanda la fille, son visage n'exprimant qu'un profond ennui.

-" Je peux entré? J'ai des questions à vous posez."

La fille s'écarta de la porte, presque avec résignation. Elle n'avais en aucun cas envie de voir cet agent chez elle.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où la fille l'invita à s'asseoir, par pure politesse.

-" Bon. Que vouliez vous me demandez pour venir pendant les heures de travails de mon père?"

-" Je voulais savoir si votre père avais déjà fait preuve de violence. Pas forcement sur vous mais... l'avez vous déjà vu s'en prendre à quelqu'un?"

Elle réfléchis un instant et secoua la tête.

-" Non, jamais. Il sais se servir des mots pour en imposé mais il n'a jamais fait preuve de violence. Il à déjà menacé de faire perdre son poste à quelqu'un mais à part ça..."

-" Pour qu'elle raison?"

-" La personne me harcellais. Mais... Verifier, il est maintenant enfermé en prison. Il s'appel Nathan Cofft." ( NDA : Personne inventée )

Jack hocha la tête, en effet cet homme était un pédophil, enfermé maintenant pour le restant de ses jours.

-" Pourquoi me demandez vous ça? Will Graham vous as dit pour ma crise? Ca m'est arrivé parce que j'ai changé d'endroit. Et que ma mère est morte. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre et quand je change d'endroit, de pays par exemple, je peux avoir des crises d'angoisses incontrolée. C'est pour ça que je suis partie avec ma mère à L.A."

-'' Pourquoi n'etes vous pas resté avec votre père?"

-" Parce que : Qui ne reve pas d'habitez à L.A. J'avais 14..."

-" Et un QI de 155."

Hanna fronça légèrement les sourcil.

-" Pourquoi me demandez vous ça?"

-" Pour une enquête."

La fille se leva.

-" Vous pensez que mon père est un meurtier!"

-" Je n'ai pas dit ça..."

-" Mais vous le sous-entendé! Ecoutez moi bien, Crawford. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de violent! Il n'est pas un de vos psychopathe! Un de ses fou au plusions agressive! Sortez de chez moi! Parce que sinon, la prochaine étape se sera quoi, hein? Se sera moi la folle!"

Elle raccompagna Crawford à la porte, une fois fermez celui ci se dit qu'il avais peut-être été trop loin... Il repartis donc au FBI alors que Hanna remontais dans la chambre d'Abigail.

-" Vas-y, explique moi tout."

voilààà... Bon... Oui... Il est un peu court mais je devais le publié absolument maintenant tout de suite avec une petite note: TRUMP PRESIDENT?

Je suis la seule à pensée qu'il va tous nous faire sauté?

Et encore une petite chose : Si les personnage de la serie Hannibal devrais êtres des animaux, pour vous, ils seraient lesquels?

une petite review? Sur le chapitre et/ou sur se que je viens de vous demandez?

A bientôt :33


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis : pour les livres, je m'en doutais un peu déjà en lisant dragon rouge, j'apprend que Jack est blanc alors que dans la serie il est noir de peau mais je me suis adaptée lol.**

 **Tu as tout à fait raison... On va devoir l'applaudir en plus de lui dire merci je pense!**

 **J'avoue que se n'était pas une question facile sinon je ne l'aurais pas pensé je pense mais je vais suivre ton raisonement parce que je compte faire une fiction ou, sans savoir comment, ils se retrouverons avec des membres animaux ( genre des oreilles, une queue etc...) toujours en restant dans le Hannigram.**

 **D'ailleurs, tu trouve que ça ferais une bonne idée de fiction?**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue d'écrire lol :333**

 **Chapitre 5:**

Je vais à l'académie, mon père n'est pas encore rentré et Abigail reste cachée, forcement. Je commence avec Psychologie avec Alana Bloom. J'entre dans l'énorme batiment et Gwen arrive à coté de moi.

-" Hey! Tu vas bien?" me demande-t-elle.

-" Oui, bien et toi?"

-" Super bien! A part le fait qu'on a droit après psychologie mais on va devoir faire avec!"

Je lui souris et remarque à quel point cette fille déborde de vie. Elle a surement une mère et un père qui l'aime, tout les deux. Bien sur mon père rempli très bien cette fonction pour deux personnes! Mais... elle a une vie "normale". Je la suis alors qu'elle fait la discussion, visiblement, c'est une grande fan de marvel! Elle adore le personnage de Bruce Banner, chez les Avengers, et Loki, du coté des méchants. Elle continue sa discussion en abordant les pierres d'infinité en entrant en classe, on s'assied en haut de l'amphi et on sort notre cour et notre bloc, Bloom fait l'appel et commence.

Son cour qui est, je trouve, assez bien, fait un énorme contraste avec Droit ( sur l'enfance aujourd'hui). Cour dans lequel je "dort", mon esprit se déconnect de mon corps tellement le cour est barbant. Quand le cour se termine, je suis la première à sortir et je me dirige à l'amphi de criminologie. Will Graham nous fait entrez et nous nous installons, un nouveau meurtre, des notes, aucune question, il explique trop bien se prof. La sonnerie retentit et je sors. Il pleut!?

Je souffle et met ma fine capuche sur ma tête. J'évite les flaques mais, d'un coup, je me retrouve mouillée à cause d'un chaufard qui a roulé dans une flaque, énorme. numero de plaque : MAV 258. Dans le Maryland.

-'' CONARD! TU SAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION NON?! JE TE RETROUVE JE TE PETE LA GUEULE!"

J'entend les gars à l'interieur rire en me criant des trucs incompréhensible. La voiture disparait de mon champ de vision et je suis trempé, sous la pluie. Et ma maison est à, encore, une quizaine de minutes de marche! Je suis pas vulgaire d'habitude mais là : Merde!

Dans mon sac, tout est trempé, irrécupérable. Heureusement, mes livres sont chez moi. J'aurais commis un meurtre si j'avais eu un livre ruiné à cause de cons! De rage, je donne un coup de pied dans une branche au sol. Je me remet en route quand une voiture s'arrête à coté de moi.

-" Je vous racompagne?" me demande un inconnu.

-" Non, merci. Je monte pas avec des inconnus."

-" Bah, je m'appelle Carl! Voilà, je suis plus un inconnu."

Je le regarde comme si il était un débile mental et me remet à marché. J'entend une portière claquée et des pas qui se rapproche, une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vite en faisant face à "Carl" qui doit au moins mesuré 1m90, chauve, une cicatrice sur le haut du crane. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

Il se tient devant moi il lève la main et je me prepare à recevoir un coup, à fuir mais au lieu de ça, il m'attrape fortement l'épaule pour que je ne puisse pas m'échappé et me traine dans une ruelle sombre, je lache mon sac et me met à crié mais il met une main sur ma bouche en m'bligeant à gardé les machoires fermées pour ne pas que je le morde.

Je sent des larmes de peur, de colère, coulées sur mes joues.

-" Tes mignone quand tu pleur... T'inquiète pas, je serais gentil avec toi..."

Je me débat et lui donne un coup de genoux à son entre-jambes. Il me donne un baffe monumentale en se tenant les parties intimes. Je me relève et me met à courir mais à peine je sors de la ruelle en criant au secours qu'il m'attrape par lmes cheveux, bien qu'ils soient court. Je tombe en arrière en me débatant et il se met à califourchon sur moi alors que j'essaye de hurler malgré la main qui ensert ma gorge. Je sent un coup, les cotes, deux coups, l'autre coté, trois coups, le ventre, quatre coups, le visage. Je n'ai plus la force de hurlé ni de me débattre, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont en feux, que tout mes organes brulent.

Je vois deux silhouettes qui courent au loin, une grande silhouette et une legerement plus petite... Je vois, sous la pluie et entre mes yeux remplis de larmes contenue, les cheveux bouclés de Will et ceux "parfait", defait, de mon père je pourrais sourire si je n'avais pas mal partout. L'homme au dessus de moi ne se rend pas compte de se qui se passe autour de lui, il continue à me frappé. Je le vois se faire aggrippé par l'arrière, par mon père. Will se met à coté de moi alors que "Carl" se jette sur mon père qui l'evite et qui, en retour lui casse le bras mais cela n'arrête pas mon agresseur qui lui crache dessus. Mon géniteur essye le cracha avec dégout et donne un coup de tête à l'homme et le pousse contre un mur en lui serrant la gorge jusqu'a se qu'il s'envanouisse. Et il vient se mettre à coté de moi. Il parle mais je ne l'entend pas, il est là, je ferme les yeux, le bourdonnement de mes oreilles me submergent et je me sent soulevé puis, le noir...

HLWGHLWG.

Hannibal prend le pouls de sa fille puis aide Will à mettre l'agresseur dans le coffre de sa voiture, donne les clés au profileur et monte à l'arrière, sa fille dans les bras. En route vers l'hopital. Au bout de dix minutes Lecter a découvert des cotes déplacées, machoire disloquée, bras et poignet cassés et, d'après la respiration sifflante, une perforation du poumon qui pourrais lui être fatale si ils n'arrivaient pas bientot à l'hopital. Ainsi que de nombreux bleu et plaies.

-" Will! Appuie sur cette foutue pédalle! Si elle meurt je te jure que j'aurais la peau de tout les flics du coin pour avoir laissé s'échappé se gars!"

N'ayant jamais entendu Hannibal parler comme ça, il obeit au cannibal, visiblement sur les crocs, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il doubla donc une file entière, grilla un, deux feu rouges et se garra n'importe comment devant l'énorme batiment hospitalié. Un garde arriva alors qu'Hannibal sortait de la voiture, Hanna dans les bras.

-" Dégagez de là! Y a d'autres personnes qui doivent aussi venir à l'hosto!"

Will pris une grande inspiration mais Hannibal pris les devants.

-" Ma fille est très surement mourante! Conduisez nous à un medecin, chirurgien tout de suite! Ou je vous promet que demain vous vous retrouverez au chommage!"

Le garde vis la fille ensanglantée et leur fit signe de le suivre et il demanda à une infirmère de faire venir plusieurs medecin. Ils déposèrent la fille dans un lit et interdire au docteur Lecter de les suivre se qui le mis dans une rage folle, d'autant plus que les machines qu'is avaient reliées à Hanna se mirent à emettre un bip sonore et continue... Son coeur avais laché. Will le retint d'une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Fixant le mur devant lui, le Chesapeak Ripper filminais, ses yeux semblant prendre une teinte rouge sang.

-" Si elle meurt, je met cet hopital à feu et à sang en commencant par se stupide garde..."

-" Je suis sur que ça va allez Hannibal."

-" Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une élève pour toi, non?"

Will mis les paroles dures sur le compte de la mauvaise humeur aparente du psychiatre.

-" Crois le ou non, je me suis attaché à elle."

Hannibal se tourna vers lui, ses yeux d'une couleur brun/écarlate lui donnèrent froid dans le dos mais il soutint le regard, tant bien que mal.

-" Ecoute moi bien, Will. Je suis au courant du double jeu que tu mène avec Jack et moi. Mais à un moment, il faudra choisir un camp. A moins que tu ne l'ai déjà choisi. Mais si tu essaye de me faire du mal en passant par ma fille, je détruirais tout, Will. Quitte à mourir. Tu peux joué avec moi, j'ai toujours aimé les jeux dangereux mais ma fille n'est pas un pion. Me comprend tu?"

-" Oui mais rassure toi, Hannibal, je ne me sert pas de ta fille. J'ai réellement dévellopé de l'affection pour elle. Quand je la voie, j'ai l'impression de voire une fille que je ne pourrais jamais avoir... Elle est l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais. Alors, je comprend parfaitement que tu veuille la protègé et je ne lui enlèverais pas l'amour parental que je n'ai pas eu. Avec un père ivrogne et une mère absente, je déteste la maltraitance des enfants et tout le reste donc... Oui, je comprend."

Le regard du tueur s'adoucit et il mis une main sur l'épaule du profileur qui ne l'enleva pas. Ensemble, ils attendirent dans un silence légé et soulagé.

17 h 45.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heures que les deux hommes attendaient ne serais-ce que des nouvelle d'Hanna mais à chaque fois qu'un homme sortais, il ne donnais aucune information. Résultat, Will stressais et Hannibal serrais et desserais spasmodiquement les points ainsi que ses machoires. Observais tout le monde, chaque personne, chaque meuble, chaque molécule dans l'espace qu'était le couloir blanc délavé au chaises inconfartables. Sa jambe tressautais en signe evident d'énervement et d'impatience , et de violence, contenue. Enfin, les medecins sortirent et Hannibal se leva, plus imposant que jamais et Will aurais pu touché l'aura noire et agressive se dégageant du corps puissant du Docteur.

-" Comment va ma fille?''

-" Monsieur, laissez nous passez, c'est l'heure de notre pause, vous pouvez encore attendre un peu!" s'ecria un homme petit, trapu, chauve avec d'affreux yeux de rats petits, noirs et luisant de mépris et vilénie. Will fit interieurement ses condoléances à la famille du petit medecin semblable à un rat. Hannibal ouvris la bouche mais un medecin plus jeune avec une queue de cheval et de magnifiques yeux bruns s'avança vers lui.

-" Veuillé excusez mon collègue, mais il a fait la journée et est également de nuit et est donc sur les nerfs." On entendais clairement que l'excuse n'était pas valable et qu'il méprisais le rat.

-" Votre Fille va mieux, Docteur Lecter." dit-il en appuyant sur le nom et l'homme rat ouvris grand les yeux en avalant sa salive et il partis, vite suivi des autres.

-" Votre fille a eu plusieurs rechute mais elle est sauve, nous avons remis les cotes et les machoires, replacé le poignet et platré la bras, elle devra évité tout mouvement brusque pendant un mois entier pour que la perforation sois totalement guérie. Elle aura besoin de repos également. Ca, c'est physiquement. Psychologiquement, elle pourrais avoir une perte de mémoire où un traumatisme."

-" Merci, Docteur..." dit Hannibal.

-" Johann Stuensee.*"

-" Bien, Dr Stuensee, pouvons nous allez voire Hanna?"

-" Bien sur. Mais je vais à la caféteria lui cherché un plateau repas, voulez vous quelque chose?"

-" Non merci." Dit Hannibal.

-" Je veux bien un muffin!" dit Will.

Le docteur hocha la tête et partis alors que le psychiatre entrais dans la chambre. Hanna était reliée à des machines, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez, un plattre et de nombreux bandages. L'homme pris la main intact de sa fille et la regarda, d'un regard tendre.

-" Will, quand le Dr Stuensee reviens, tu prend ton muffin et emmène Matthew au poste, si cette enflure arrive, encore, à s'enfuir, je te jure que...''

-'' Compris Hannibal mais sache que si tu fait ça, nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup moins d'habitants dans la vlle." dit Will en essyant de faire de l'humour.

Qui ne marcha pas vu le regard et le sourcil levé du cannibal qui signifiais clairement : Que veux tu que cela me face?

10 minutes plus tard, Struensee revient avec un plateau repas, un sandwich et un muffin. un fois son muffin en main, le profileur partis.

-" Dites moi, Docteur Lecter. Que c'est-il passé? Si je ne suis pas impolis."

-" Ma fille à été agréssé par l'homme qui à voulu me tué. Une vengeance je pense. Il à failli la violé quand nous somme arrivé, Will et moi."

-" Vous avez retouvez l'homme?"

-" Oui. Il est dans le coffre de ma voiture, Will l'emène au poste."

Le chirurgien hocha la tête et se mit à mangé son sandwich.

 **Bon, excusez moi : Le chapitre aurais du être plus long surtout à partir du moment d'incsonscience d'Hanna mais mon pc à eu une mise à jour à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauvgardé. Mais à partir de se chapitre, la relation entre Hannibal et Will va très vite avancée.**

 *** Johann Stuensee est un medecin Danois d'origine allemande qui est joué par Mads Mikkelsen dans "Une Affaire Royale" je vous conseil le film qui est tiré de fait réel, il est magnifique. C'est un film Danois qui à été traduit en francais et la voie de Mads quand il parle Danois : 3333333333 0.0**

 **Il est sur Netflix,pour ceux qui l'ont.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis : Mais pourquoi XD C'est un nom comme les autres lol c'est juste Allemand/Danois XD Et habitue toi y, il va être là encore un bon moment lol. J'avoue qu'un Hannibal vulgaire ca m'a bien fait marrer en l'écrivant même si tout les dialogues aurais du être plus long mais bon... Les mises à jour ça fait chié lol. Oui, je l'ai fait un peu exprès sur pour les paroles de Will mais je met ça sur son coté empathique surout qu'avec les raprochements qu'il va y avoir entre Hannibal et lui, il va bien perdre la tête et ils ( Hanna et Will) se veront plus souvent. J'ai déjà des petits plan en marche lol.**

 **Merci :33 j'éspère que tu vas aimé se chapitre ;)**

 **Chapitre :**

Je me reveille... J'ai mal... partout! J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que je suis dans une chambre blanche, fade qui pue l'hopital... Je regarde autour de moi avec un espoir qui retombe bien vite : Je suis réellement dans un hopital... Je hais les hopitaux. C'est blanc, ca sent le médoc et les lingettes avec sois des infirmières trop mieulleuse où des infirmières qui sont là que pour avoir de l'argent... MA-GNI-FI-QUE! Je m'assied, à l'aide d'un bras comme l'autre est dans le platre. J'essaye de me rapeller pourquoi mais je me rappelle juste d'une voiture qui roule dans une flaque, je deviens toute trempée et je les insultes... Puis plus rien. Je souffle. C'est frustrant, ça me donne mal à la tête et je suis essouflée rien qu'en me mettant assise. Je suis attachée à des machines, un tube qui passe par mon nez puis qui descend je ne sais où dans ma gorge. Il n'y a pas de miroir. Je n'ai pas mon téléphone... Ni mes affaires de cours.

Je regarde mon corp et vois des badages un peu partout. Plongez dans mes pensées, j'entend à peine quelqu'un entré.

-" Miss Lecter?" m'appelle une voix grave.

Je lève la tête et vois un medecin, logique étant donné l'endroit, qui à une queue de cheval.

-" Oui?"

-" Je suis le Docteur Johann Struensee; comment allez vous?"

-" Bien, je pense."

-" J'éspère car vous avez pas mal de... blessures."

-" Qu'est ce que j'ai eu exactement?"

A ce moment là, un homme, petit, moche, avec des yeux immondes et luisant entre brutalement.

-" Docteur Wormtail (NDA : Je sais, je sais, c'est très original lol ) Je viens vous donnez vos medicaments et remettre de l'antidouleur dans vos perfusion."

Ok. Sympa le gars. Je vois la tête du Dr stru... Straunzs? Un truc du style. Il a l'air... choqué, ulséré, sur le point de faire un infarctus. L'homme rat se met en action et pose les medicament sur la table de chevet, beaucoup trop loin de moi, pour mon état, change les perfusion et s'en va non sans un mouvement de recul en voyant mon père entrer. Ce dernier le regarde d'ailleurs avec une animosité non voilée. Puis, il s'avança vers moi en me souriant, posa le tupperware* sur la table de chevet et s'assis sur la chaise à coté de moi et me pris la main.

-" Tu vas bien?" me demande-t-il.

-" Oui... Même si je crois que l'autre... Medecin... A un peu abusé avec les antidouleurs..."

Stue... Johann. Regarde la perfusion et fait roulé une petite roulette, se qui arrête le flu abondant des médicaments dans mon sang. Je regarde la boite sur la table de chevet... De la nourriture... J'entend mon estomac faire un bruit très peu gracieux et je rougis.

-" Je pense que vous avez faim, Miss Lecter." me fit le Docteur. " Vous pouvez mangé, cela fait deux jours que vous êtes dans se lit."

J'ai décroché au moment où il a dit que je pouvais mangé et quand mon père à ouvert la boite et me la mis sur la tablette amovible devant moi. Avec une main, la gauche, je me mis à mangé petite bouchée par petite bouchée alors que j'avais envie de tout mangé d'un coup, je n'avais pas envie de tout recraché après!

Des pattes, des pennes, au brocolis, avec des bout de saucisses. Même quelque chose de simple devient une oeuvre d'art quand c'est lui qui le prépare.

Quand j'ai fini, je regarde le docteur.

-" J'ai eu quoi, exactement?"

-" Mutliples plaies, émathomes, machoire disloqué, poignet déboité, bras cassé, perforation du poumon."

-" Merci mais je voulais dire... Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour que je sois dans cet état?"

-" Tu t'es faite agressée..." me dit mon père.

Je le regard et il m'explique se qu'il a vu. Mais je sais qu'il omet, volontairement, un détail... Mais lequel. Je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Petit à petit, je sens que mes paupierres deviennent lourdes... Trop lourdes pour moi et je les ferme.

HLWGHLWGHLWG

Quelques minutes après que Hanna se soit endormi, Will entre.

-" C'est bon, il a été déclaré fou, il est donc dans la prison de Chilton."

-" Bien... il n'a pas interet à se réenfuir..." dit Hannibal.

Struensee lui appris qu'Hanna devrais encore resté à l'hopital une semaine, pour être sur que la perforration ne se réouvre pas.

Hannibal soupira en disant qu'elle allais crié au scandale. Et qu'il allais allez lui cherché des affaires pour s'occupé.

AU SOIR.

-" Non. Non. Et. Non! Je ne vais pas resté ici UNE SEMAiNE?!"

-" Hanna... C'est pour être sur que la perforation ne se..."

-" Je sais pourquoi papa! Mais pas une semaine!" dit-elle avec désespoir...

-" il le faut Hanna!" dit Hannibal.

-" 3 jours!"

-"Non."

-"4?"

-" Non."

-"5!?"

-"Non!"

-"6!"

-" Pour 6 jours tu peux y resté 7."

-" Mais..."

-" Hanna. Arrête s'il te plait, je sais que tu n'aime pas l'hopital et..."

-" Avec raison!"

-" ET... je n'aime pas te voir comme ça mais c'est juste 7 petits jours..."

-" Et mes études?!"

-" Serieusement?" lui demanda Hannibal avec un air dubitatif.

-" Quoi?! J'ai essayé au moins!"

-" Pour tes cours, Gwen, moi ou Will viendrons te les apporté. Et comme tu n'avais pas criminologie avant cette année, il te donnera cours après ses propres heures."

-" Et je vais m'occupé comment?"

-" Je t'ai déjà pris tes livres que tu lis en se moment, tes feuilles et tes crayons ainsi que ton téléphone et tu as le cable dans la chambre."

-" Vous avez Vraiment Tout prévu... Hein?"

-" Absolument tout."

-" Vous êtes tous conscient que je vais faire de cette semaine un enfer..?"

-" Je les ai prévenu, oui."

-" Et ils ont accépté?" dit la fille avec un sourire en coin. "Si facilement?"

-" Il t-on, peut-être, sous-éstimée."

-" Je m'en doute..."

Les deux autres hommes present dans la pièce, à savoir, Struensee et Will, se figèrent mais... Trop tard. Ils avaient promis. Will fut, le lendemain, le premier à se jeté à l'eau car elle avais deux jours à rattrappé.

Il lui donna les feuilles et pendant une demi-heure, il lui dicta les mots et définitions. Une autre demi-heure fut consacré à revoir se que les autres avais vu puis une heure sur la criminologie.

La jeune fille avais posé des question, plein de questions, TROP de question, même inutile ou qu'elle savais, juste pour embêté le bouclé. A midi, il lui rapporta de la nourriture de chez Hannibal, refusant de mangé celle des hopitaux et, le repas fini, Struensee entra et Will s'enfui presque sous les yeux du medecin.

Il chengea les perfusion de la jeunne fille, lui fit une prise de sang et un check-up total, elle avais encore du mal à ne pas marché sans souffrir à cause des multiples blessures. Et puis, pour lui tenir compagnie, il resta avec elle lors de sa pause diné, après avoir été cherché sa boite.

Elle lui posa plein de question allant de "Quel est roman préféré" à " Quel est votre couleure préféré?". Mais le brun avais une bonne resistance et elle le bouda comme une gamine de huit ans.

Ensuite, se fut Hannibal qui vint. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, à coté du lit.

-" Ils ne vont jamais tenir la semaine, tu es au courant?" dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-" Oui."

-" Je vais mieux tu sais."

-" Tu ne sais même pas marché correctement."

-" Et alors?"

-" Tu es vraiment têtue..." dit le psychiatre en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin.

-" De qui je tiens ça?"

Il pouffa légèrement.

DIMANCHE...

Struensee partis presque en courant en voyant Graham arrivé.

LUNDI...

Will connu toutes sorte d'humilliation et maudis Hannibal lorsqu'il arriva et Hanna se fit réprimendé.

MARDI...

Hannibal apporta de la nourriture, des livres et de la musique, assez pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas voire de toutes les couleures aux deux autres.

MERCREDI...

Quand Wormtail, il reçu des bouts de gommes en pleines figure et failli recevoir la dose d'antidouleure réservé à Hanna, d'un coup, dans ses veines, quand Johann entra, forcant la fille à laché le rat, qui s'enfui en couinant.

Car, si elle ne pouvais sortir avec l'autorisation des medecins, elle se ferais virée à coup de pied de l'hopital si il le fallais!

Foix de Lecter!

JEUDI...

cciiiiiinnnnnnqqqqqqqq lloooonnnnggggg jjjjjouuuuurrrrrr! En plus, Struensee lui à éxpliqué qu'il avais connu pire et que quoi qu'elle fasse elle resterais à l'hopital ou ne ferais que prolongé son séjour. Calmé, Hanna s'était barricadé dans un mutisme si inquiétant que même Will n'arrivais pas à supporté quand il lui fit son cour quotidien. Les yeux havane de la jeune fille le scrutant, comme pour gravé son image, se souvenir de lui par coeur... Au bout de dix minutes d'un long silence, il craqua.

-" Parle! Je t'en prie!"

Elle souris, elle avais gagné.

-" Tu veux que je dise quoi? Je ne sortirais pas avant encore deux longs jours... Je prend mon mal en patience. Et puis, d'habitude, à l'académie, tu ne nous laisse pas posé de questions..."

-" Mais ici c'est pas l'académie!"

-" Mais tu es quand même mon prof."

-" Tu tutoie tout tes professeurs?"

-" Touché... Tu ferais ça pour toutes tes étudiantes?"

-'' Coulé... Non.''

-" Parle moi de toi..."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Tu veux une raison? J'en ai plein! Je m'ennuie, je suis curieuse, tu m'intrigue, avec ta façon d'évitez le regard de tout le monde, l'interet que mon père te porte, il ne le montre pas mais je le sais... Et puis, ta façon de te mettre dans la peau des tueurs en serie... Tout en toi est fascinant..."

-" Comment tu sais pour mon..."

-" Emphathie? Mon père à laissé, une fois, son cahier de note ici. Je l'ai lu. D'ailleurs, se cahier t'es entièrement dédier... Mais je ne dirais rien... Rien de se que tu dis à mon père, rien de se que mon père note..."

-" Si je te parle de moi, tu me parle de toi."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Echange de bon procédé, Miss Lecter..." ( NDA : J'ai failli mettre Starling XD )

-" Très bien. Comment étiez vous... Enfant?"

-" Très intravertis, renfermé, je n'aimais pas les endroits sombre, abandonné et avec un passé chargé. J'ai toujours préféré la nature et les animaux."

-" Pourquoi avoir choisi le profillage?"

-" .Tt. Ton tour. hum... Comment étais tu, toi, plus jeune?"

-" La surdouée de la classe, la bizarre, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Ni ici ni à L.A. Je suis plutôt la fille plongée dans un livre, ses dessins ou ses pensées. J'aime beaucoup les animaux. Enfin, pas les insectes ni certains animaux marins."

-" Pour repondre à ta question... Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, je suis plutôt celui qu'on viens cherché en secours. Sinon, je pêche, je recueille des chiens et répare les voitures, motos, vélos... Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir avec ta mère?"

-" Je n'aimais pas alterné tout les deux mois, changé d'école, malgré mon avance, donc je suis resté avec ma mère parce qu'elle habitait à L.A. je suppose."

-" Ton père ne te manquais pas?"

-" Si... Je suis comme lui... Ma mère était très extravertie, elle adorais allez en soirée, boire... plein d'autres choses... Elle me disais que je devais profité de la ve et pas resté enfermé avec mes bouquins ou les sites historiques et artistiques. Alors que mon père... il aime la musique, l'art, tout se qui est raffiné, les livres, l'histoires et il cuisine divinement bien!"

-" Je te rejoins sur se point... Mais alors, si tu t'entendais tellement bien avec lui, pourquoi es tu partie?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-" Ne jouez pas à ce jeux avec moi. Vous savez. Alors pourquoi demandé? Vous voulez un aveu de ma bouche pour allez le répété à Jack?"

-" Non! J'était juste curieux!"

Elle le sonda. Une goutte roula sur la tempe de l'homme, du stress. Ses pupilles se retrecirent et elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. L'obligeant, sans le touché, à la regardé dans les yeux.

-" Faux. Vous êtes stréssé Will." Elle pris une grande inspiration pour mieux sentir l'odeur acide que provoquais cette émotion. " Partez, Will. "

-" Hanna, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexé... Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai insisté, désolé... Je ne voulais pas te froissée."

Elle le regarda et son regard se fit presque peiné mais toujours un peu froid.

-" Malheureusement Will... Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez froissé..."

-" C'est moi."

Will se figea et un frisson parcourru sa colone. Une voie d'habitude chaude et rauque etait maintenant froide. Le profilleur, toujours les yeux dans ceux de la fille, se leva et, enfin, se tourna vers Hannibal. Aussi droit et élégant qu'à son habitude mais cette fois, sa lèvre supérieur se relevais légèrement en un signe d'irritation.

-" Sort Will." dit Hannibal.

Comme hypnotisé, Will sortis, les yeux dans les vagues, les larmes prêtent à coulé mais qui ne coulerons pas... Il avais fait une connerie, il assumais. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Pour Jack!

Quand il se retourna, Hannibal se tenait devant lui, une expression froide sur le visage. Le psychiatre passa devant lui en lui faisant un infime signe de le suivre. Se que le profileur fit... Une fois dehors, il sentis le froid l'assailliere. En voyant Hannibal avancé, il le suivis en sentant une sueure froide lui coulé dans le dos. Son propre stress. Et la pensée absurde qu'il allait surement terminé dans un des fabuleux plats du cannibale.

Puis, à coté de sa voiture, dans un coin éloigné du parking, Hannibal se retourna et le regarda. Un long silence passa.

-" Tu avais promis, Will."

Une simple phrase,fermée, sans émotions, avec peut-être une pointe d'amertume et de regret.

-" Hannibal je..."

-" Tu m'as trahis, Will."

-" Je..."

-" Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouez avec ma fille." colère. " Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as écouté Jack."

-" Hannibal, je ne voulais pas..."

-" Elle aussi aurais pu allez en prison!" colère noire... " Tu m'as mentis, Will."

-" NON! Je ne t'ai pas mentis!"

-" Tu m'as trahis alors! C'est ce que tu dis!? Si tu ne m'as pas mentis, tu m'as trahis!"

-" Hannibal..." gemit Will. "Ecoute moi... s'il te plait!"

Le cannibale le toisa et lui fit signe de parler.

-" Je... Jack est venu me voir il y a quelques jours... En fait, le jour même où elle s'est faite agressée! Un peu plus tot dans la journée et m'as demandé se que je savais sur Hanna et j'ai dit que, a part le fait qu'elle est une bonne élève, rien! Et il m'as demandé de creuser... Les premiers jours j'ai rien fait mais... A chaque fois il revenait. Alors? T'as du nouveaux? Non? Grouille Will! Je veux mettre se salaud en tole! Sa gosse avec si il le faut! ... Hannibal! Jack à vraiment... pété un plomb! Il... il nous gueule dessus, est de mauvaise humeur, Bella qui va bientot mourir... Il est à cran et rabat ça sur nous... J'ai jamais ressentis autant de... d'émotions d'un coup! Entre les miennes, celles de Jack et des autres, je... je... JE deviens fou Hannibal! Quand je lui ai posé la question c'était dans le simple espoire de pouvoirs dire à Jack que... Que... Elle ne savais rien! JE voulais encré l'image de ta fille me repondant " NON" avec tellement d'assurance pour que Jack la voie dans ma retine..."

Après sa tirade, le profiler repris son souffle en détournant le regard ne voulant plus voir l'air déçus, en colère et, peut-être, dégouté d'Hannibal... Mais il avais raison.. Il l'avais trahis...

-" Regarde moi, Will..."

il regarda la psychiatre en evitant ses yeux.

-" Dans les yeux. Will..."

En tressaillant, le susnomé le regarda et vis très bien que son interlocuteur s'était dangereusement rapproché... Il plongea dans son regard envoutant... Il arrêta de respiré quand il sentis une main serré sa gorge.

-" Je t'ai écouté will... Et le pire c'est que je te crois! Tu dégouline de sincérité alors que tout mon être veux se jeter sur toi pour que tu te rappelle de ne plus jamais jouez avec ma fille..."

Will se remis à respiré avec un soupire de soulagement.

-" Jack ne trouveras rien Hannibal... Mais... j'ai le cul entre argh!" Hannibal avais resséré sa main à l'entente du mots ""cul"" . " Entre deux chaises... Et mes sentiments sont très contradictoirs... Jack qui veut t'attrappé, je t'avais accusé... Envoyé un tueur... Cette partie de mots rêve de te voir sous les barreaux, fantasme de te tué... Et... une autre partie... Celle qui veut te suivre n'importe où, te proteger, resté avec toi... Celle qui te veux libre avec elle... celle qui fantasme sur chacun des mots que tu prononce, qui retient tout tes pas, si élégants et gracieux... Celle qui te veut..."

La main d'Hannibal avais migré à sa nuque, son souffle chaud sur sa joue, près de sa lèvre...

-" Mais n'as tu toujours pas compris, Will?"

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Will eu peur de sa réactions fasse à son aveux...

-" Tu m'as toujours eu..."

Le psychiatre sépara la distance qu'il restait entre leur bouche pour un baisé chaste mais demandeur.

Will passa ses mains autour du coup d'Hannibal en redemandant un baisé se qu'il lui offris, en plus passionné. Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche que le profileur lui accorda bien volontié... Leurs langues s'éffleurèrent pour ne plus se laché et Hannibal plaqua Will contre sa voiture, les mains sur ses hanches. Le plus agé lacha la bouche pulpeuse du professeur et décandit dans son cou...

-" Oh! Mince..." fit une voix derrière eux.

Will rougis et Hannibal tourna la tête en souriant innocement. Le Dr Struensee, une main sur la nuque .

-" Ahum... Euh... Désolé... Mais... Hanna à réussi à enlevé ses perfusion et... elle se cache quelque part dans l'hopital."

Hannibal soupira et passa devant le medecin alors que Will restait pétrifié... Rouge de gène. Devant l'air maintenant hillare du medecin. Ils partirent à deux à la suite du père de La-Fille-Qui-Veut-Leur-Faire-Peter-Un-Plomb.!

Oui oui c'est long comme surnom XD

Une petite Review pour me dire se que vous en pensez?


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis : Je trouve qu'il est mignon aussi lol! Par contre comme je n'aime pas Jack, il ne va pas DU TOUT etre valorisé dans ma fiction :DDD**

 **Snape's Ben : Je suis heureuse que tu ai passé un bon moment alors! J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai presque tout lu aussi donc je te comprend lol. Pour la subtilité... bahhhhhhh... Oui, je ne suis pas trèèèèsss subtile... XD Etant une trèèèsss grande fan Harry Potter j'adore faire des références là dessus XD et sur Royal Affaire, dès que j'ai vu le film je me suis dit que je devais ABSOLUMENT le mettre dans ma fiction lol ( C'est vrai que les Animaux Fantastiques sont geniaux! )**

 **Donc je vous donne mon chapitre !**

 **Chapitre :**

Hanna se cache quelque part dans l'hopital... Struensee prend les parties réservé au personel, Hannibal les étages de 1 à 9, avec le parking, et Will de 10 à 18.

A 18 heures, ils déciderent de se retrouvé à la cafeteria et, à une table éloignée, qu'est ce qu'ils virent? Hanna, mangeant tranquillement un plateau de nourriture. Struensee se traita d'imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé et Hannibal soupira en même temps que Will, soulagé, inquiet, amusé et ... bah rien en fait... Un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu. Quand ils s'assirent, elle les salua.

-" Comment allez-vous? JE me disais que, au lieux de vous laissez assis sur une chaise, vous faire faire du sport vous ferais du bien! Bonne idée, non?"

Son sourire leur laissais deviné qu'elle savais qu'ils étaient éssouflé et surement pas heureux d'avoir fait du "sport" , comme elle dit.

A la fin du repas, elle regagna sa chambre, feignant le fatigue, accompagné du Docteur. Laissant, seul, Will et Hannibal...

Un Will, légerement gené et un Hannibal au regard de prédateur. Soudain, le profileur se lève.

-" Je dois rentrer, je suis creuver et puis, j'ai une bonne heure de route devant moi donc... A demain!"

-" Non." fit le psychiatre alors qu'il partait.

-" Pourquoi, Non?!"

-" Parce que tu es venu avec moi se matin."

Il vit le profileur fermer les yeux.

-" Tu me raccompagne alors?"

-" Bien sur."

Hannibal se leva et sortis, suivi par le bouclé. Dans le parking, une tempête commençais a emettre une pluie dense. Dans la voiture, personne n'échangea un mot mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Mais à un carrefour à la sortie de la ville, un barage avais été mis en place. Un policier s'approcha et Hannibal ouvris la vitre.

-" Pourquoi ne peut-on pas passez?"

-" Tout es inondé! Avec la tempête qu'il y a tous sera inondé jusqu'a demain! Désolé monsieur."

Hannibal ferma sa fen^tre et fit demi-tour.

-" On va où alors?!" demanda Will. " Je vais dormire où?"

-" Chez moi. J'ai bien assez de place!'' dit le psy et, malheureusement, cette phrase ne rassura pas le profileur.

Arrivé à la maison de Lecter, ils entrerent, à moitié trempé et le medecin leur apporta des serviettes puis, il enleva ses chaussures et Will fit de même. Le maitre des lieux les conduit dans le salon.

-" Installe toi. Veux-tu à boire?"

-"Hum... du café si tu as...?"

Hannibal partis dans la cuisine et Will observa la décoration, sobre, distingué avec une bibliothèque, un clavecin, une cheminée, un ou deux fauteuils et le divan. Ainsi qu'un tapis devant la cheminée et une table en bois. Il n'entendis pas le cuisinié revenir et sursauta quand il eu sa tasse dans les mains et remercia son hote. Quand Hannibal eu fini sa tasse, il se leva.

-" Je vais prendre une douche, veux tu en prendre une après aussi?"

-" Euh... oui, je veux bien, ca ne me fera pas de... de mal..."

Satisfait, le cannibale partis à l'étage. Mais... curieux comme pas deux, Will dessida de monté. Silencieux sans ses chaussures sur le plaché lisse du docteur. ( nda : Sanpe's Ben : Le retour de la subtilitééé! XD) Il entendis l'eau commencé à coulé et s'approcha de la porte d'où provenait le bruit et il s'accroupis pour regarder par la serrure. Avant de regarder, il eu quand même un moment d'hésitation... Le fait, le fait pas? Sa position pouvais être embarassante et, si il était pris, être pris pour un voyeur ne serais pas dans son avantage... Mais cette occasion ne se presenterais surement pas deux fois avec Jack à ses fesses! Il ferma donc un oeil et mis l'autre contre le trou de la serrure pour voir une Hannibal Lecter pliant se chemise. Il regarda le dos musclé du psychiatre, ses homoplates, ses épaules. Puis, il se retourna et Will pu admiré son torse, ses pectoraux, la fine toison de poile qui les recouvre, ses fins abdos et la ligne de poil dessendant dans le pantalon. Il enleva ses chaussettes et ensuite son pantalon puis se stoppa en soupirant, amusé.

-" Tu vas continué longtemps à faire ton voyeur?" demanda-t-il et le coeur de Will s'arrêta. Non...

-" Will... Je sais que tu es derrière la porte."

Le coeur du susnomé re-rata un battement... Bluff ou pas?-" Tu pue le stress et l'excitation, Will. Ne fait pas comme si tu n'était pas là."

Silence... le "voyeur" ne respirais même plus. NE bougeais plus et regardais Hannibal se tourné vers la porte avec un petit air mi-satisfait mi-amusé.

-" Bien, admettons que je parle tous seul, si j'ouvre la porte il n'y aura aucun Will Graham à quatre patte avec un oeil fermé pour mieux regardé par la serrure? Ni aucun bruit de pas precipité dans les escaliers?"

Le profileur se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que le psy coupais l'eau. Se caché? Oùùùù?! S'enfuir? Il l'entendrais? Restez? Nan mais même pas en...

Il tomba en avant, la tête contre la moquette de la salle de bain, les fesses en l'air et plus rouge qu'une tomate avec l'envie de disparaitre, plus puissante que jamais. Les yeux fermé, il penchea sa tête sur le coté et ouvris un oeil pour voir la mine satisfait du cannibale.

-" Et bien... Je me suis trompé, on dirais..." dit-il.

Will le devisagea.

-" Et bien, oui. J'avais dit que tu serais à quatre pattes devant la porte mais les fesses en l'air, je ne m'y attendait pas... Bien que la vue sois fort sympathique."

Si le sang de Will ne s'était pas déjà entierement rassemblé dans ses joues, il aurais rougis de plus belle! Dans la gêne de sa position, il allongea ses jambes. Et Hannibal retient un rire.

-" Allons, relève toi. En voulant parraitre moins ridicule, tu le deviens encore plus!"

Aussi vite qu'une fusée, se mit debout mais il fut prit de vertige et se rattrapa à la première chose qui passait par là, à savoir, Hannibal! Le nez dans son cou, ses mains sur ses épaules puissantes, le souffle du docteur dans son cou.

-" Si tu était si préssé de prendre une douche, il fallais me le dire, Will. Tu es ici chez toi. N'ai pas peur de me parlé si tu as envie de quoique se soit...''

Les yeux du profileur s'écquarquillèrent. Non... Hannibal ne venait pas de...

Il se retrouva soudain sur ses pied, les yeux dans les yeux avec Hannibal.

-" Alors, Will? Veux tu prendre une douche ?"

-" Euh... Oui mais... Euh... Tu? euh..."

-" Etant déjà en boxr, je pense la prendre en même temps. Si cela ne te derange pas bien sur?"

-" Je... Euh... Tu es chez toi donc... euh... Non... enfin..."

Le cannibale souris, il etait si facile pour lui de le déstabilisé... Il pris les épaules de Will et le massa légerement avant d'enlevé sa chemise, le profileur, trop surpris, se laissa faire. Sa chemise tomba fut plié à coté de celle d'Hannibal qui le regarda et lui souris en le regardant dans les yeux.

Will se mis enfin en mouvement et enleva ses chaussettes puis son pantalon et resta là, au milieu de la pièce, en boxer. Se demandant si il fallais vraiment qu'il l'enlève.

Il regarda Hannibal un peu gené alors que celui ci se tournait, enlevait son caleçon et entrait dans la douche, derrière la vitre opaque. Rougissant tout de même, Will enleva son caleçon et, a petit pas, entra dans la douche en regardant la silhouette d'Hannibal mettre le pommeau de douche au dessus de lui.

Quand il entra, il regarda devant lui, le mur ou bien la tête d'Hannibal. Pas autre chose... Il sentis l'eau chaude tombé sur lui alors que le docteur agrandissait le jet d'eau pour qu'ils en ai tout le deux. Mais, pour avoir plus d'eau, Will du se raproché et toucha l'épaule du plus vieux.

-" Puis-je te poser une question, will?"

Il fit un bruit ressemblant à une oui.

-" Être embrasser contre ma voiture t'as un peu... perturbé, disons?"

-" Hum... Oui, un peu."

-" Cela-t-a-t-il dérangé?"

Will le regarda dans les yeux.

-" N-non pas vraiment... c'était même agréable..."

Le blond se raprocha de lui et souffla à son oreille.

-" Souhaite tu recommencé?"

-" Oui..."

Aussitot dit, aussitot fait... Il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps d'Hannibal, ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandant l'entré à sa bouche, qu'il lui donna. La langue le fouilla et le fit frissonné.

 _Bon dieu qu'il embrasse bien!_

Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et les main d'Hannibal décendirent sur son corps.

-" Je n'irais pas plus loin si tu ne le veux pas, Will..."

Le profiler l'embrasse, lui montrant qu'il peut continué. La bouche du tueur descend dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille, des doigts jouant avec les tetons du profileur qui setis sa queue durcir contre l'aine d'Hannibal, qui n'est pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il se mis à bougé son bassin contre celui du plus agé qui grogna en descendant sa bouche sur ses tetons et ses mains sur ses fesses. Will n'était plus que plaisir entre les mains du docteur qui, sans prévenir, pris le membre du plus jeune en bouche et le fit crié.

-" Ha-Hannibal!"

Il baissa la tête pour se voir disparaitre dans la bouche du susnommé qui le regardait, sans aucune gêne, dans les yeux. Le narguant presque. Il gémit et rejetta la tête en arrière quand il sentis un des doigts d'Hannibal joué avec son anneau de chaires...

-" Ahh... Hanni... S'il te plait!"

En entendant la supplique, il entra son doigt à l'interieur de Will que gémit d'inconfort et de plaisir alors que le plus vieux accélérais la cadence sur son membre, tout en, avec un seule main, lui malaxant les bourses. Un deuxième doigt, Will cria en s'accrochant au cheveux d'Hannibal qui gémit sur son membre, envoyant un frisson tout le long de la colone de Will. Troisième doigt et Will jouis dans la bouche d'Hannibal en lui tirant les cheveux. Le cannibale avala et se remit droit pour laissé Will se mettre contre lui et il les remit sous le jet d'eau chaude et nettoya Will qui se laissa. Quand il revint sur terre, Hannibal finissait de le rincé et coupais l'eau. Mais il se rappella que, lui, il avais jouis, mais pas le blond!

Retenant le plus grand, il l'embrassa et se mit à genoux devant le verge imposante du docteur.

-" Will, tu n'es pas o..."

il ne put terminé sa phrase que la bouche du profiler suçotait son gland. Il mit ses mains dans les boucles du brun qui utilisait ses mains pour s'occupé de la partie qu'il ne pouvais mettre en bouche, flattant parfois les boulles du psychiatre.

Les mains dans ses cheveux serraient parfois des mèches quand le gland buttait contre le fond de la gorge et il leva les yeux vers le regard havane.

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur, presque enfantin, qu'Hannibal eu l'impression de le souillé quand il vint dans la bouche de Will qui, comme lui, avala et se colla contre lui...

...

Le lendemain, quand Hannibal voulut se levé, il ne put pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'un profiler empathique l'avais adopté comme doudou vivant, lui, le chesapeak ripper!

Il voulu s'éxtirper de la prise de l'homme mais ce dernier ressera ses bras autour de lui et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Secouant la tête, il joua avec les boucles brunes en attendant le reveil du mal-rasé! Qui sortis du sommeil une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-" Enfin reveillé, belle-au-bois-dormant?"

-" Hum?" fit le susnommé.

Il regarda où il se trouvais et rougis avant de se rappeller la douche d'hier et, soupirant, il remit sa tête sur le torse d'Hannibal.

-" Ah non hein! Tu ne te rendors pas! sinons on va être en retard!"

Mi-rigolant mi-soupirant, Will se laissa tombé sur le coté. Mais, faute de chance, il tomba par terre.

-" Aïeuh! Mes fesses!" dit-il en se frotant le derrière.

La tête du cannibale apparut au dessus de lui.

-" Pourtant, on ne l'a pas fait, hier soir..." rigola-t-il. Faisant, encore une fois!, rougir Will.

Le psychiatre se leva et partis dans la salle de bain. Quand il en revint, le portable de Will sonna.

Le profiler regarda la nom de Jack affiché et pris une grande inspiration avant de décrocher. En mettant le haut parleur.

-" Allo, Jack?"

-" Will où es tu?"

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jack?"

-" Il faut que tu te ramène! On peut-être des informations, pour inculpé Lecter!"

Le psychiatre, tout habillé d'un costume noir, simple et une cravate pourpre au motif complexes.

-" T'es sur Jack?!" dit-il, faisant semblant d'aprècié ses paroles.

-" Plus ou moins mais on à besoin de toi! Absolument... Tu veux l'arrêté où pas?"

-" Oui bien sur." dit-il en mettant sa tête contre l'épaule du cannibale. " Mais, jack, et la fille?"

-" Si elle est innocente, elle sera surveillée, sinon elle ira à l'Asyle."

-" Hum... Ok... Mais si elle est innocente, je veux la surveillé, elle aura confiance en moi."

-" S'tu veux, Will. Maintenant ramène toi au bureau! T'as 15 minutes!''

Jack raccrocha. Et Will soupira... Il partis dans la salle de bain, les yeux dans les vagues, il se regarda, se déshabilla, pris sa douche et s'habilla pour sortir et trouvé Hannibal, dans la cuisine, preparant le déjeuner.

-" Désolé Hannibal mais... j'ai pas le temps... je dois y allez..."

-" Je t'accompagne, tu mangera... dans la voiture."

Will se retint d'éclaté de rire car, visiblement, pour Hannibal, l'idée de mangé en voiture pourais être... disgracieux?!

Le cuistot termine de préparé leur déjeuner et met le tout dans deux tupperware. Dans la voiture, il en tend un à Will, ainsi qu'une fourchette.

-" Surtout. Ne renverse. Rien."

Will ne pu s'empecher de sourire, c'était déjà pénible pour le psychiatre de le faiire mangé dans une voiture et sa nourriture dans un tupperware alors si il renversais! Se serait lui la nourriture! Faisant bien attention à ne rien renversé, il mangea et, une fois arrivé, il referma la boite, qu'il mit dans son sac et ouvris la portière quand il fut retenue par la main d'Hannibal. Il se tourna vers lui et le psychiatre pris d'autorité sa bouche entre ses lèvres. Sa sonnais comme un adieu... Un baiser d'adieu...

Soufflé par l'intensité de se baisé, il sortis de la voiture, comme sur un nuage. Il entra et pris le chemin du bureau de Jack. Quand il entra, Jack discutait avec un type avec d'énorme lunettes, moches, pire que les siennes!

-" Jack." dit le profiler.

-" Will. Assied toi." le ton était froid, déçu presque.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il y à Jack?"

-" Tu était où se matin, Will."

-" Qu'est ce que..."

-" Où étais-tu Will Grahaù?!"

-" Chez Hannibal!"

-" Quand je t'ai appellé aussi?!"

-" Oui, il était sous la douche!"

-" Tu... Tu es avec lui?"

-" D'une certaine façon, oui."

-" Tu le laisserais vivre?!"

-" Je... peut-être." dit Will, les idées embrouillées et une migraine pointant son nez... Il voulais être avec Hannibal mais une partie de lui lui disais d'écouté Jack, de mettre Hannibal sous les verroux.

-" Docteur, vous savez se que vous devez faire." dit Jack en se tournant vers l'homme.

Celui ci hocha la tête et se mit face à Will.

-" M'entendez-vous, Will?"

-" Oui."

-" Vous me faites confiance, Will?"

-" Non."

-" Bien..."

L'homme sortis un petite machine à stroboscop d'un sac en cuir brun, affreux et délavé. Il le mit en marche et s'addressa à Will.

-" M'entendez-vous, Will?"

-" Oui."

-"Bien... Concentrez-vous sur ma voie... Bien... Fermez vos yeux, Will. Vous êtes sans doutes fatigué... Oui, voilà, laissez vous allez... continuez... concentrez vous, uniquement, sur ma voie.."

Will se laissa allez contre le dossier de sa chaise, yeux mi-clos.

-" Vous m'entendez Will?"

-" Oui..."

-" Vous me faites confiance, maintenant, Will."

-" Oui.."

-" Bien... Vous allez repondre, honnêtement à mes questions."

Jack observais la scène, satisfait.

-" Will. Aimez-vous Hannibal Lecter..."

-"Je... Oui..."

-" Bien. Voulez-vous toujours le faire enfermé?''

-'' Non... Il a confiance en moi..."

-" Bien... Vous me faites confiance, Will?"

-" Bien sur..."

-" Bien... Ecoutez moi bien, Hannibal vous à manipulez..."

-" Non..."

-" Si, Will... Il vous à fait porté le chapeau pour ses meurtres. Il vous à fait du mal, vous à rendu malade..."

-" Non... Hannibal m'aide... Jack... Jakc m'a rendu malade avec les meurtres, les morts... Empathie..."

-" Non Will. Hannibal vous à fait souffrir, Jack vous aide. Vous me faites confiance, Will... croyez moi. Jackveut votre bien. Dites le..."

-" N... Non... Jack ne m'aide pas... Ha-Hannibal m'aide.."

-" Will, repetez : Hanniibal est mauvais, Jack m'aide."

-" Ha-ha.. non..."

-" Repetez, Will!"

-" Hannibal... est est... m-mauvais... Jack m'a-a-aide..."

-" Bien Will, Je vous le dit, vous me faite confiance, vous e croyez alors, n'est ce pas?"

-" Oui.''

-" Bien.. Que devez vous dire?"

-" Hannibal est mauvais. Jack m'aide...''

-" Bien, Will. Vous aiderez Jack à mettre Hannibal en prison. Faites semblant avec Hannibal. Manipulez-le. Comme il vous à manipulez."

-" Hannibal se retrouvera en prison... Je vais jouez avec lui comme il à jouez avec moi.."

-" Bien.. Will, vous allez vous reveillez mais oublié de votre esprit cette conversation, pas se que vous devez faire. Juste la cnversation.. Reveillez vous, Will... Reveillez-vous."

L'homme range son stroboscope et sort avant que Will ne se reveille...

Un peu perdu mais des pensz bien rangée.

Manipulez Hannibal. Aidez Jack. Jouez avec Hannibal. Croire Jack. Jack est bon. Hannibal est le diable.

 **Alors? Une pitite review pour me dire se que vous en pensez et insulté copieusement Jack?**

 **Qui a dit l'auteur?! Non! On ne peut pas insulté l'auteur.**

 **:3333**


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis : Je me suis étouffée en voyant ton commentaire XXDD ! Parce que j'imaginait quelqu'un de géant secoué la tête et dire à Jack que c'était pas bien et que Jack était tout petit XXDD**

 **Chapitre :**

Will partit donné cours dans un état second, comme si quelqu'un lui disait quoi faire... Pendant ses cours, il eu de nombreux vertiges. A sa pause, son téléphone vibra... Hannibal...

"" _Fait comme si tout était normal Will... Séduit le... Ammène le à moi..."_

-" Allo Hannibal?"

-" Will. Comment vas-tu?"

-" Bien et toi?"

-" Bien, merci. Que te voulais Jack?"

-" Il a cru avoir des info et il s'est trompé... Je... et ensuite, je suis allé en cour et maintenant tu m'appelle."

-" Tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien, n'est ce pas?"

-" Bien sur!"

Il entendit le psychiatre soupiré.

\- " Je te conduit chez toi, tout à l'heure, histoire de voir si tes chiens vont bien?"

-" Oui! Ca me ferait plaisir! Vraiment."

-" Je passe te cherché tout à l'heure."

-" A plus..."

Il raccrocha et alla dans sa messagerie et lui envoya : _Je dois te parler... tout à l'heure. Dans ta voiture. Trop de caméra ici._

Will termina donc sa journée, un peu stresser sur les bord et quand Hannibal vint le chercher avec Hanna, il se jeta sur lui et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en respirant son odeur.

-" Will! Contente de te revoir!"

-" Moi aussi, heureuse d'avoir quittée l'hopital?"

-" Mon dieu, oui! Il y a une heure à peine! Et rien ne me manquera! ... A part peut-être le docteur Stuensee... Bien sympathique, je trouve."

-" un nom bizarre quand même!" rigola le profiler.

Hannibal, souriant legèrement, les fits monté dans la voiture pour se rendre chez Will. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et arrivé chez lui, Will courru ouvrir à ses chiens qui sautillèrent autour de lui. Puis, il se retourna et se jetta dans les ras d'Hannibal, l'embrassant comme un désespérer. Quand il le lacha, il mit sa tête contre l'épaule de psychiatre.

-" Aide moi Hannibal..."

-" Que ce passe-t-il Will?"

-" Jack... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as fait... Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore moi ou ou...je ne sais pas, Hannibal!"

Le psychiatre regarda le profiler avec inquiétude.

-" Que prepare Jack, a-t-on avis?" lui demande Hanna.

-" Rien de bon, je le crains."

Hanna regarda le couple, inquiète pour Will et heureux pour eux. Elle esperait juste que Crawford n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air.

Ils passèrent la journée chez Will quand Hana se leva et leur dit qu'elle devait rentré car demain, elle irais au Lycée. Elle prit la voiture d'Hannibal et partie. Laissant le psychiatre et Will seul. Les chiens dehors, temps calme mais un peu frais.

Pretextant avoir froid, Will se blottit contre Hannibal, assis sur son lit. D'un geste hésitant, will passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hannibal en le serrant contre lui, il leva la tête et l'embrassa. Le psychiatre lui rendit son baisé avec plus de fougue, en demandant l'acces à sa bouche qu'il envahi dès que Will ouvrit la barrirère des ses dents. Il le plaqua au matelat en lui effleurant les hanche. Will pris la tête d'Hannibal et cola leur front ensemble; le regardant dans les yeux.

-" Ha... Hannibal. Je veux que... Que tu me fasse l'amour."

-" Tu es sur, Will? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrrière. Je ne le permettrais pas."

-" Je sais, Hannibal... Je sais... Je l'ai compris."

Hannibal fondit sur ses lèvres, les lechant, les mordillant, l'embrassant comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé. Will commença à deboutonnée le pantalon d'Hannibal et le sien, les laissant en boxer puis, il s'attaqua à la chemise du plus vieux alors que le susnomé lui mordillait le cou et le lobe de l'oreille. Mais il finit par rallé à propos des psychiatre au chemises compliquées. Cela fit rire Hannibal qui se redressa et enleva petit à petit sa chemise et la mis sur le coté puis il enleva le t-shirt blanc du profiler et prit en bouche un des boutons de cher du bouclé, qui gémit sous le plaisir. Il croisa le regard carnassier du plus vieux et rejetta la tête en arriere. Le cannibale descendit plus bas, jusqu'à la bosse du boxer qu'il mordilla à travers le fin tissu, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Il enleva le boxer et fit une serie de baiser papillon sur l'aine de son futur amant, mordilla la veine et se mit à leché la verge tendue.

Will rejetta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et Hannibal lui presentat deux doigt, a sa bouche, qu'il se mit à sucer alors que le plus vieux faisait la même chose sur son érection. quelques temps plus tard, will lui tirait les cheveux.

-'' Hannibal! Je v-vais..."

Et le susnommé se retira, retournant embrassez son presque amant. La bouche du psychiatre étouffa un gemissement de douleur alors qu'il le preparait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il mit un deuxième doigt en Will qui l'attrappa par la nuque, en le regardant.

-" Chhutt... detend-toi, Will... Ai confiance en moi... Will... Me fais-tu confiance?"

-" Plus que jamais.. Ah!" lui dit Will alors qu'Hannibal faisait des mouvements de ciseaux et lui carressait le penis.

quand il le sentit prêt, Hannibal se retira et Will gémit de manque. Ce dernier regarda Hannibal se positionné entre ses jambes et presenté son sexe à son entrer puis le regarder, attendant son accord.

-" Je t'aime..." lui dit Will.

Se penchant sur lui, le plus vieux l'embrassa en le pénétrant petit à petit, gardant le contact visuel avec les yeux bleu-verts, si beau. Will soupira en le sentant entierement en lui. Il se sentait plein, complet, il aimait l'homme au dessus de lui. Le seul que le comprenait.

En gemissant, il fit un coup de rein pour lui montré qu'il était prêt, se que le cannibale compris bien, doucement, il prit possession de son corps. Doucement mais fortement. Quand il trouva la prostate de Will, il donna des coups de reins, petit, mais qui touchait toujours le même point.

Will e cambrait sous Hannibal, demandant plus, il voulait plus, plus vite et plus fort mais Hannibal ne faisait rien... Il ne voulait pas le laisser gagné mais...

-" Hannibal! J't'en prie! Plus vite!"

comme il s'y attendait, il entendit le rire satisfait, et il immaginait parfaitement son sourire de prédateur satisfait! Il sentis son amant se redressez et il entoura sa taille avec ses jambes.

-" Je ne vais pas partir Will... Jamais..."

Mais Will n'eu pas le tant de repondre que le tueur le plus rechercher de Baltimore lui prenait les hanches, se qui changea l'angle de pénetration, lui donnant encore plus de plaisir, et il se mit à le pillonné, exactement comme le profiler le voullais. Durement, sauvagement... Hannibalement.

-" C'est ça que tu voulais, will? C'est ça que tu veux?"

-" OUI! ah... Hanni', oui!"

Ses reins étaient en feu, aucune pensée coerante ne se formait dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'Hannibal et son sexe en lui. Celui la même qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, l'emmenant toujours plus haut, plus loin... Loin de Jack et de ses manipulations. Plus près, par contre, de celui qu'il était réellement.

Il sentis la main d'Hannibal prendre son sexe en main et imprimer le même rythme sur lui, que ses coups de reins. Rejetant la tête en arrière et sa cambrant, Will vint dans la main du dominant en criant.

-" HANNIBAALLL!"

Sentant les chaires se contractez autour de lui, Hannibal fit encore quelques coups, plus brutaux, et vint en Will."

-" WILL!"

Il se retira ensuite doucement et s'allongea contre Will, le tenant fermement contre lui...

PDV : Hanna Lecter.

\- "Hanna, je m'inquiète, Hannibal n'est toujours pas revenu." dit Abigael.

-" Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir, si tu veux mon avis.''

-'' Pourquoi?"

-'' Parce que je l'ai laissé avec Will... " Je lui fit un sourire très sugestif et elle compris.

-" Ahh! C'est vrai qu'il ferait un beau couple!"

-" Ouais... T'immagine? Le profiler empathique et instable en couple avec son psychiatre cannibale, le psychopate intelligent le plus rechercher de la region?! Très beau couple, en effet!" rigolais-je.

 **Oui, trèèèèsss beau couple! 3 3 3**

 **desolé du retard :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre: 10**

PDV : Hanna Lecter.

-" Tu as fait QUOI? Reprend depuis le début papa, s'il te plait parce que... HEIN?!"

Il souris légerement et avec sa patience infini me redit son recit pour la... 5 10 1258... bref.

-" Alors. Du fait que j'avais implenté une encéphalite dans la tête de Will, il était encore plus instable qu'avant, je lui ai fait porter mes crimes, il à été en prison et pendant se temps , depuis l'asile, il m'a envoyé un tueur.J'ai survécu, il m'accusait encore pour les crimes, je lui ai rendu la pareille, peu avant que tu n'arrive, il l'à tué, l'à exposez. Entre temps, tu es arrivé et bizarrement, il m'accusait de moins en moins et je suspectait Jack de le manipulez également. Mais avant il avait demandé à Beverly de prouver que j'était le meurtrier. Elle à decouvert la cave et je l'y ai surprise, je l'ai tué en la decoupant en plusieurs partie, prenant son foi et mettant celui d'une autre de mes victimes à la place. J'ai d'ailleurs mangé son foie le soir même. Ensuite, notre relation à évoluée d'une manière pour le moins... inatendue mais bienvenue. Et, bizarrement, il perd la mémoire. Alors qu'il avait peur de Jack, se mefiait de lui, il est redevenu son toutou, près à me coincé. Nous sommes donc revenu au stade ennemi. Le Grand Mechant Cannibale contre le fidèle chien chien du Gourou. Aujourd'hui je l'ai donc suivi et, en le manipule avec des stroboscopes, de l'hypnose et autres... pratiqué par un rat que nous connaissons bien et ensuite, je suis reparti car je devais voir mes patient. Et au soir, Will est arrivé chez moi avec de la viande. Il m'a raconté avoir tué Freddy Lounds. Nous avons mangé se morceau de viande et il est donc sur et certain que je suis sur et certain qu'il est comme moi. Et, depuis un certain temps... depuis que Will n'a plus de souvenir de nous deux ensemble, je sors avec Alana pour faire du mal, plus tard, à Jack, principalement... ou Will... ou elle même. Cela dependra de la situation."

Ok... ok ok o... k. Attendez...

-" Si tu sors avec le docteur Bloom c'est que tu fait... _**ça**_... avec elle?!" eurk eurk eurk!

Il me regarde avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

-" Oui, comme tu le dit, nous faisons _**ça**_ ,c'est biologique et générale. Le plus hillarant est que tu trouve cela dégoutant que je le fasse avec une femme plutot qu'avec will, j'ai raison?"

Je suppose que ce n'est pas sensé être une queston mais bon.

-" Oui! En plus tu me met des mauvaises images mentales en tête! Toi et Bloom! Eurk!"

-" Mais moi et Will, n'a rien de choquant."

-" Bah non! C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne jamais jugé les personnes differentes. Sous entendu, j'ai totalement le droit de dénigrer les moutons! Soit... 95 pour cent de la population mondiale... Et puis, ca creve les yeux que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble! Bien que avec toi, le loup... Will a des allures..."

-" D'agneau?"

-" Oui. Et, au premier regard, vous êtes des opposés mais quand on vous connais çà fait toute la difference!"

-" Et les images mentales?"

-" Tu sais, papa, j'ai 16 ans et j'aime un nombre incalculable de series et film... Et, dans tous les cas, il y a deux, ou plusieurs personnes qu'on voudrais voir en couple et beaucoup de gay!"

Il me regarda en riant légèrement.

-" Donc tu es une... yaoiste, c'est comme ça que vous appellés les fan de gay, n'est ce pas?"

-" Ouais.''

Je me rend soudainement compte de quoi je parle et avec QUI! Et il s'en rend compte, il! Ah! Ok! il le faisait exprès?! Je le fusille du regard et il lève un sourcil. Je m'eclairssis la gorge.

-" Sinon! qui est le rat que nous connaissans si bien?"

-" Wormtail... Ca te dit quelque chose?''

-" Lui? Eurk! Et il fait un lavage de cerveau à Will?! Et il est pas encore mort? Qu'est ce que tu attends? Le déluge? Le père noel? "

-" Ton consentement."

Hein?

-" Mon consentement? Tu me demande si tu peu tué quelqu'un pour qu'on le mange? Euh... alors, 1) tu n'a jamais pris la peine de me le demandé avant, pourquoi maintenant et 2) Bien sur que tu peu le tué! mon dieu je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour! "

-" Pas de se consentement là, je le tuerais en t'en fait pas mais... je voulais savoir si..."

DING DONG. habituelement on dit : sauvez par le gong mais là, j'ai interet à aimé la personne sinon ca va être : bouffer pour avoir sonné le gong!

Je part ouvrir alors que Abigail remonte en haut. J'ouvre la port et qui vois-je?! Alana...! Bon... je lui souris.

-" Docteur Bloom! Entrez donc! Vous allez bien?"

-" bien sur et toi Hanna? Et, en dehors des cours, tu peux m'appellez Alana et me tutoyez."

Il me fait la bise et je la conduit dans le salon, je suis derrière elle et quand elle embrasse mon père, elle ne me vois pas mais lui oui et je fait un grimace, comme si je vomissais.

discretement, je partis donc en haut, étant samedi, pas de cour! je rejoins la chambre d'Abigail et frissone.

-" Beurk beurk beurk! Papa et Bloom!?"

-" Tu t'y fera."

-" Si tu le dis."

Je m'assied par terre, sur le tapis, à coté d'elle.

-" Mais j'espère qu'elle mourra. Je ne l'aime pas et j'ai un mauvais pressentiement dès que je la vois!"

-" Je ne pense pas qu'il la laissera vivre... enfin... si elle découvre son secret elle mourra, assurément." me dit Abigail.

J'hausse les épaules.

-" Dis... Tu crois qu'on iras vivre où?"

Je la vit sourire et tourner la tête vers moi.

-" Il m'a dit, une fois, qu'il nous feraient visitez Florence... Il disait qu'il voulait nous le montrez. A Will, moi et toi... Il prévoyait de te prendre avec nous."

-" Vraiment?" je suis étonné et... heureuse... Il avait quand même prévu de venir me chercher.

-" Il m'a souvent parler de toi, tu sais... Il disait que tu étais sa fierté... Malgré le fait que tu te sois éloigné de lui, il savait qu'un jour tu reviendrais."

Je lui souris et j'entendit la porte se fermer. Elle est partie! Youpiii! Je me tourne vers Abigail mais je vois qu'elle s'est endormie, aussi, avec les cernes qu'elle à, je la comprend. Je me suis alors rendue dans ma chambre et j'ai entamé le devoir de psychologie. On nous à dit que, en fin d'année, nous devrons faire un exposé dans une matière, droit, medecine, psychologie, etc.. Sur quelqu'un, une maladie, une experience...

Bref... Le moment venu, je me pencherais sur le sujet.

Je ne redescend de ma chambre qu'au soir, mon père joue du clavecin, un morceau de sa composition et je m'assied à coté de lui sur la banquette. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il m'embrasse le haut du crane.

Plus tard, après le diner, je m'assied en face de lui, dans le salon alors qu'il se sert un verre de vin et m'en tend un également.

-" Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure?"

Il souris, satisfait et ravi que je pose la question, il voulait que JE demande... il changera pas...

-" Et bien, je voulais te demandé si, quand j'irais tué cet infame rat répugnant... tu voudrais te joindre à moi."

Il vient, plus qu'excplicitement, de me demandé de tué avec lui... ou je divague?

 **Désolé pour le reataarrrrddd!**

 **Mais Bonne Fêtes à tous! Et le prochain arrivera plus vite, promiisss! :33333**


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis : XD moi aussi je cuisine, pas le même genre de viande non plusXD**

 **Chapitre :**

Je regarde mon père avec de grands yeux. Il vient clairement de me proposez de tuez quelqu'un avec lui? Il prend mes mains dans les siennes en me souriant.

-" Tu n'es pas obliger de dire oui, Hanna... Je te laisserais toujours le choix... et même, si tu dis oui, tu aurais le choix entre obsrever ou participer. Je ne te force à rien."

-" Je veux venir... je pense... Je... se rat... mérite la mort... et qui sais se qu'il fait dire à Will quand ils sont dans le bureau de Jack! Mais je ne veux pas tué quelqu'un..."

-" Tu es libre de venir avec moi ou non, libre de participer ou non... Tu decide."

Je pris une grande inspiration en hochant la tête.

-" Quand est ce que tu va le... tué?"

-" Je comptais le demain soir. Je ne supporterait pas que Will continue à se faire manipulez."

J'hoche la tête.

-" Je viendrais. Juste... C'est bizarre..."

-" Je sais."

Il m'embrasse le haut du front et monte en haut... Je respire profondement et le suis pour allez dans ma chambre. Demain, dimanche et au soir nous partons à la chasse au rat... Magnifique.

A peine ma tête touche mon oreiller que je m'endort...

Le lendemain, je suis reveillée par ma porte qui s'ouvre et l'affescement de mon lit à coté de moi et un autre de l'autre coté du lit.

-" Debout la marmotte" me dit Abigail.

Je grogne et essaye de tiré la couverture au dessus de ma tête mais avec d'un coté, un fille uni-orreilliste et de l'autre un cannibale... Je n'ai aucune chance.

-" Gnnnnnn..."

-" Bien." dis mon père. " Viens Abigail, nous mangerons les viennoiseries à deux, vu qu'Hanna n'en à, manifestement, pas envie..."

Laissez moi... attendez! Il à dit Viennoiseries?! J'ouvre les yeux.

-" Mangez?"

Abigail ris et Hannibal souris.

-" Oui, "mangez", estomac sur pattes va."

-" C'est toi qui les à fait?"

-" Non, voyons, tu me connais, j'achête en surgellé."

Oui... Question idiote, reponse idiote. Je sors de mon lit et les regarde.

-" Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai faim! En plus, vous êtes toujours au lit?! Non mais! pfff... c'est moi qui doit montré l'exemple, comme d'habi..."

Je suis coupé par... roulement de tambour... Mon père qui vient de me jeter sur son épaule comme un sac à patate!

-" Repose moaaaaaaaa..."

Il nie la question en pouffant et je vois Abigail sautillée derrière nous en me faisant des grimaces. Et je réagis comme la sur-douée mature que je suis : je lui tire la langue! Arrivé dans le salon, il me depose dans le divan et part chercher le mangé. Abi' s'assied à mes cotés en rigolant. Papa revient avec un énorme plateau dans lequel se trouve : des croissant, pain au chocolat et des sortes de rond à la crème avec des raisins sec. Du café, du lait, du sucre, du thé et du miel.

Le déjeuner était bien avancé quand on frappa à la porte. Abigail monte vite en prenant sa tasse et son croissant alors que papa va ouvrir à... Alana... Magnifique... c'est de l'ironie, hein!

Malgré moi, je me lève en souriant et lui fait la bise.

-" Mince... Vous mangiez euh... je derange peut-être?"

Oui! Dégage maintenant!

-" Non, pas du tout..." lui assurais-je en souriant alors qu'ils me regardaient tout les deux.

-" Non, ca va... je repasserais après... désolé du derangement..."

Elle partie et je me rassis en souflant.

-" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprecie pas." rigola mon père

-" Elle va tout faire foirer. Tu prend un risque énorme et tu le sais."

-" La vie n'est pas amusante si l'on ne prend pas de risque..."

JE vais le taper un de ses jours lui!

-" Tu ne comprends pas!? Tu pourrais risquer la prison!"

-" Je le sais... depuis longtemps. Et, ne t'en fait pas... jamais on ne m'attrappera. J'aime joué au bord du gouffre mais je ne sauterais pas dedans sans une très bonne raison."

-" Je te promet, papa. Si, un jour, tu te retrouve en prison. Je te tue! Ca t'apprendra à croire que tu à toujours raison!"

Il me regarda et embrassa mon front.

...

Après midi.

Je fait un jogging dans la ville, il y a des nuages et du vent mais pas assez pour qu'il fasse trop froid. J'ai mes écouteurs, dedans, la musique Animals des maroon 5. Je suis sortis parce que Alana est revenu et que, à chaque fois, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et une furieuse envie de la frapper! Enfin, Jack surtout! Elle, elle n'y est pour rien, enfin, pas directement... mais bon. J'ai quand même se mauvais pressentiment quand elle est avec mon père. Elle est bien trop... naive. Et elle adore réellemennt mon père. Lui, il lui porte un certain interet, c'est vrai mais pas de l'amour. Bref... a force d'être dans mes pensées, je vient de trébucher à cause d'un trou et le trautoir, voyez vous : ca fait mal!

Alors que je soupire, une main tendue pour m'aider entre dans mon champ de vision. J'attrappe la main et la personne m'aide à me relever. Une fois debout, je regarde la personne qui m'a aidée : le docteur Johan Struensee.

-" Ah! Bonjour Docteur."

-" Bonjour, Hanna. Vous allez mieux je vois."

-" Oui, bien mieux! Et je ferais en sorte de le rester, je déteste l'hopital. Enfin, c'est pas contre vous hein..."

-" Un mauvais évenement lié au hopitaux?"

Nous nous metons à courir, l'un à coté de l'autre.

-" Oui, erreur médicale, j'avais un petit frère, un grand préma. Il est né à 6 mois et ils devaient l'opérer des poumons. Malheureusement, on est tombé sur le petit nouveau du service."

-" Je comprends, j'ai moi-même perdu quelqu'un d'important à cause d'une erreur médicale. C'est justement, pourquoi je suis devenu medecin."

-" Qui avez vous perdu?"

-" Quasiment toute ma famille. Mes frères et soeurs sont mort d'une épidémie, au Danemark. Et ma mère d'une tumeur cérébrale."

-" Je suis désolé. Ma mère aussi en est morte..."

Oui, je sais, normalement on ne dis pas tout ça à un medecin qu'on n'a frequentez qu'une seule semaine mais... Il dégage quelque chse qui vous donne envie de lui faire confiance, un peu comme avec mon père.

-" Il... les résultats était falcifié... c'est quand on à été voire un médecin privé qu'on à vu la tumeur. niveau 4. Trop tard pour être soigné."

-" Vous n'avez jamais vu le medecin de votre mère à l'hopital?"

-'' Non, juste son assistant."

-" Laissez moi devinez. Un certain Moony? Avec des cicatrices sur le visage?"

Je ralentis légerement avant de reprendre la même allure que lui.

-" Oui. Il avait le VIH..."

-" Et il en est mort, oui."

Un silence paisible et pensif s'installa, nous étions tout deux perdus dans nos pensées. Vers 18 heures, je rentre à la maison et je sent que papa prépare le souper. En passant, je vois Alana le regarder cuisiné, sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Je monte donc vite à l'étage. Dans ma chambre, je prend des vetements propre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche. Une fois sortie, cheveux séchés, je descend et on m'invite à passé à table, magnifique, j'ai faim.

Alana est, comme d'habitude, pétillante, sintillante et courtoise... toujours accompagnée de cette ombre. Le repas se passe calmemant et dans la bonne humeur, je part me coucher tôt, sans aucun doutes sur leurs activités prochaines. Et à minuit...

Je me suis couché sur mon lit, en regardant le plafond, ce que m'a dit Johan. D'après ses réactions et ses dires... Sa mère est morte à L.A. il n'y à pas 26 mille Moony assistant en neurologie et encore moins au Danemark!

Ensuite, j'ai terminer mon devoir de droit ( sur l'enfance ) et de 22h46 à 23h48, j'ai dessiné. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de couleur, il n'y en aura peut-être même pas plus qu'il n'y en à déjà, mais c'est une feuille A3 sur laquelle j'ai dessiné une cerf avec des plume dans une forêt sombre, la foret se transformant en le haut d'un homme avec des bois de cerfs et des yeux des sangs, coulant sur ses joues, sa clavicules et maculant legerement les arbres, leurs feuilles, parfois coulant mêmes sur leur troncs et sur la ramure du cerf-corbeaux. La lune, blanche dans le ciel gris, les bords teinté de rouges.

C'est morbide mais bien réalisé. A peine le dessin rangé que l'on frappe à ma porte. Je l'ouvre et là, se tient mon père, dans une combi de plastique

-" Prête?"

J'hoche la tête et le suis en bas, prend mon manteau puis dehors, nous montons dans la voiture, le chemin jusqu'au domicile du rat se passe en silence mais arrivé là bas, deux voitures se trouvent dans l'allée menant à la maison du "medecin". Nous decendons sans un bruits et entrons, la porte étant entre-ouverte. Du hall, nous entendons la dispute. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bruit et, une fois assez proche pour observez, nous nous arrêtons.

Je fut surprise par la scène et mon père, si il le fut, n'en montra rien.

= Wormtail était part terre, tremblant devant Struensee, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-" C'était vous, le salaud! Qui avez laissé ma mère mourir!"

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

-" Tumeur céré votre assistant, atteint du VIH, vous l'avez laissé mourir! J'avais des doutes au débuts mais une connaissance à eu exactement la même chose que moi. Ca ne vous avait pas suffi? Il à fallu que, quelques années plus tard, vous fassiez encore un orphelin. Pourquoi?"

-" Je ne..."

-" ARRÊTEZ DE MENTIR!" il souleva le plus petit par le colle. " Ca vous plaisait, hein? De savoir que leurs vies était entre vos mains. Et que vous pouviez les faires souffrir. Alors qu'ils ne vous avaient RIEN êtes un minable et avez eu une vie minable, ce n'est pas une raison de pourrir celle des autres."

-'' Aaah... Vous parlez de la mère de la fille de Lecter. Si vous saviez se que je sais vous n'auriez aucun remords à avoir laissez cette femme mourir."

Je fit un pas mais mon père me retint.

-" Tss... Expliquez vous."

-" Le père! De la fille, le Docteur Lecter. Il n'est pas un homme aussi honnête et saint que vous le pensez. Je travail avec Crawford."

-" Je me fiche pas mal de..."

-" Laisse moi finir!" la prise du grand ne se desserait pas du colle et on voyait clairement le couteau dans sa main. Comme nous, il était venu tué l'homme.

-" Je disais. Je travail avec Crawford et... lui, veut attrappez le Ripper de Chesapeak... Et il avait des doutes sur Lecter. Et Graham nous à tout dit."

-" Il ne vous l'aurais pas dit volontairement."

-" Ah! Ca non, farouche qu'il est, j'ai eu du mal à lui faire oublier quelques evenements mais j'ai réussi... Il nous à dit TouT se que Lecter lui à dit et tout se qu'il sais sur lui. Lecter est un cannibale, un tueur en serie et vous le defendez encore."

Comme nous étions légerement de coté, nous avons vu un leger sourire se peindre sur les lèvres du chirurgien Alors qu'il plantais la lame dans le mur, juste à coté de la tête du rat, qui gemit de peur.

-" Mais je le sais. Voyons... Wormy... Vous m'avez sous-estimé dès le début... Alors que moi même j'était sur que vous etiez le tueur de ma mère. J'ai toujours voulu vous tuez. Mais qui aurais pu croire que le p'tit européen sois un tueur chez lui?"

-" Vous n'allez pas me tuez!?"

Mon Dieu que cet homme est con! Il est venu chez toi en pleine nuit, avec un couteau pour boire le thé! Je jette un regard à mon père qui regarde la scène, fasciné, un leger sourire au lèvres.

-" Au depart, j'était venu pour vous tuez...'' le plus petit se détendis. " Mais je ne suis visiblement pas le seul. N'est ce pas, Docteur Lecter?"

Mon père, un fin sourire carnassier, sortis de l'ombre alors que le petit homme gras gémit pitoyablement en voulant s'enlever de la prise, sans succès.

-" Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi?"

-" La voiture. J'ai une bonne ouïe."

-" Je sais, nous en avions parlé."

Hein? J'ai raté un chapitre?

-" C'était facile de mentir sur son identitée."

Mon père souris et se tourna vers Wormy.

-" Vouyez vous, Wormtail. Johann à le trouble de la personnalité borderline. Saute d'humeurs et émotions puissantes, surtout les négatives. Mais il est votre problème. Mon problème est Will Graham. Se que vous avez fait à Will Graham EST un problème, pour moi, qui devient le votre. Vous pensiez vous plus intelligent que moi? Ou alors avez vous sous-estimé la parole de Will."

-" N-non rien de..."

-" Je n'avais pas fini. Donc, même en sachant se que je suis, vous avez continué le lavage de cerveau de Will, pourquoi?"

-" Parce que j'avais... l'impression d'être plus puissant que vous, j'avais une longueur d'avance."

Mon père eu un rire lugubre.

-" Mais j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. Maintenant. Vous allez payez, Worm."

-" Non! Je peux être utile! Je..."

-" JE ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis!"

il se tourne vers le medecin.

-" Docteur?" dit mon père. " Que dites vous... de le gardez en vie pendant que je lui enlève sa langue menteuse et sale. Je cauterise. Ensuite?"

-" Les yeux. On les lui enlève."

-" Pourquoi les yeux?"

Franchement, mon père et un tueur papotant ferais un super sujet d'étude, je vous le dit!

-" Parce qu'il avait sous les yeux, des personnes à aidées et qu'il à détourné le regard. Parce que tout se qu'il regarde doit lui servir ou mourir, selon lui."

-" Cauterisez?"

-" Non."

-" Bien. Ensuite, je lui ouvrirais le crane, il sera au porte de la mort, a cause de la douleur et des saignement abondant de ses yeux."

Le concerné était maintenant en pleure au pieds des deux tueurs. Et c'était... fascinant et effrayant. Fascinant, le pouvoirs que pouvait procurer la scene et effrayant parce que, pour ma part, c'était un meurtre. Et avoir la vie d'une personne entre ses mains était grisant et effrayant. Même si la vie du salaud est entre les mains de mon père pas entre les mienne.

-" Je lui retirerais le cerveau. Et le decouperais. La partie où est stockée la memoire sera ecrasée. Comme vous l'avez fait pour Will Graham. et la partie qui prend les decision sera mise en morceau. Comme l'esprit brisé de Will Graham."

Après ses paroles, le plan fut mit en execution et je n'avais pas bougé, à ma place, les regardant faire.

Et, une oeuvre d'art en ressortis. Wormtail, assis sur son divan de en simili cuir noir avait la pause d'un psy et, dans ses mains, un plateau en argent sur lequel reposait une langue et deux yeux ainsi que le cerveau. Bien que certaines parties ai étés retirées et écrasés ou émiettées. Son visage, la bouche béante, du sang coulant des yeux ( il commence d'ailleurs à sechez ) et son crane refermé.

Le tout disait clairement que cet homme était quelqu'un de grossier ne voyant que son bénéfice. Le cerveau c'était pour se qu'il avait fait à will. Et lui, dans cet air de profonde désolation qu'il renvoyait, on avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'excusez. Et son crane, vide. Car c'est se qu'il était un homme mauvais et à l'intelect limité.

Bien sur, ne réouvrant une ancienne cicatrice mon père lui à enlever le thymus. Demain, Ris de veau!

 **Bonne Année! ( en retard, je sais :3 ) Bon, voila Wormy est mort!**

 **Si vous avez des ennemis à tué, je suis là, pour les plans, j'ai de la place dans mon jardin et après on fait un bbq! ( oui oui, en hiver. )**

 **Sinon donnez moi votre avis parce que une pitite reviews ca fait pas de mal :333**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre:**

Comme prévu, nous avions mangé du ris de veau.

Mais c'était il y à un bon mois maintenant. Et bientot, nous allons partir. Papa, Will, Abigail et moi. Papa veut nous faire visiter Florence, en Italie. Il à dit aussi que Will est avec nous maintenant. Mais j'ai se mauvais pressentiment. Je sens les regards de Crawford sur ma nuque quand je suis à l'Academie. J'ai peur. Peur que mon père se fasse prendre. Peur que je sois obligée de mentir pour me sauver, nous sauvez. Peur. C'est le mot qui defini ma semaine.

Nous devons partir se soir, laissant Jack pour mort.

Mais alors, que papa prepare le diner, il m'a envoyer faire une course. Je suis actuellement bloquée dans la fille interminable du magasin. Et il fait de plus en plus noire dehors. Et il pleut! Super, je n'habite pas loin mais quand même. Une fois sortie de la fille, mes sac en main, je me suis haté de rentrer pour me stopper dans l'allée. La porte ouverte, une fenêtre à l'étage, brisée et, sur le perron, Alana. Dans l'eau, son sang et le verre.

Dire que le voire ainsi, si proche de la mort. Un coup et elle meurt. Elle à surement la colonne tordue, cassée. Et aura du mal à se remettre. Mais si je la tue... J'en tirerais une satisfaction de courte durée. Alors, reprenant le cour du temps, je cour à l'interieur, jusque dans la cuisine. Je vois les couteau sur le fauteuil près des escalliers, du sang qui sors du cellier et quand j'entre dans la cuisine. Je tombe à genoux, dans le sang, leslarmes devalant mes joues. Abigail, égorgée. Will, eventrer, ou presque. Je m'approche de lui et remonte sa chemise... La coupure formant un sourire déformé... Un sourire de sang... Abigail... Elle ne devait pas mourir... sauf si...

-" Qu'a tu fais, Will?!"

Je le savais! JE le savais! Je me relève et regarde la cuisine. Abigail, Will... Alana sur le perron. Donc Jack est dans le cellier! J'allais ouvrir la porte de ce dernier quand je remarque une note sur le plan de travail.

Je la prend et les larmes reviennent quand je vois l'écriture de mon père.

 _Hanna,_

 _Ma fille, mon étoile, mon soleil._

 _Tu es tout pour moi. Et j'aurais du t'écouter. Mais mon coeur, presentement brisé, m'a conduit sur la mauvaise route. J'ai laissé Will me connaitre, me voir. Je lui ai fait cadeau mais il n'en à pas voulu... Mais je lui pardonne. Je lui pardonne car la faute revient sur moi et sur Jack. Car la tasse que j'ai brisée c'est reconstruite à mon ainsu mais devant moi, sous mes yeux. Il m'a trahi, m'a laissé un coeur en miette. Je lui ai demandé si il me pardonnerai avant de partir. Car, oui, je ne suis plus là._

A ce moment là, un sanglot déchira ma gorge.

 _Je part, tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire. Renie moi, Renie tes origines. Montre du dégout et de la haine envers moi. Pour avoir tué ton amie, être cannibale, être partie._

 _Mais nous nous reverrons, je te le promet..._

 _Alors je te pose une question._

 _Me pardonnera tu?_

 _Hannibal._

 _P.S. La feuille est mangeable._

Sans plus reflechir, je mis la feuille, qui se revella être du massepin, en bouche et l'avala. Alors que j'entendais la plice arrivé, je suis tombé dans le sang de mes amis, nous sommes tête contre tête. Tous les trois dans le sang. Un mort, un survivant et la fille du cannibale. Pour celer comme un pacte, je pris le canif dans la poche de Will et m'entailla la paumme. Nous somme maintenant tous les trois, l'un dans le sang des autres. Les autres dans les larmes de l'une.

Je me reveil, je suis à l'hopital. La première chose que je vois c'est le visage compatissant de Johann. Avec qui nous nous etions raprochez, papa et moi. Papa!

J'essaye de me lever mais il met une main sur mon sternum l'autre derrière ma nuque.

-" Cchhhttt... Hanna. Tout va bien, je suis là."

-" Papa?! Où est Hannibal!"

Je revit alors le sourire de sang dans le ventre de Will. La gorge tranché d'Abigail.

-" Will! Abi'! Johann! Aidez moi! Je veux les voirs! Je veux mon père!"

-" Calme toi et je t'explique la situation."

Je me suis clamée et je l'ai regardé, voulant que tout se qui c'était passé hier soir ne soit qu'un cauchemard. Que rien ne soit vrai.

-" Bon. Cela va être dure pour toi. Mais je ne peux éviter cela. Nous allons commencez par ton père."

-" Où est-il?!"

-" Nous n'en savons rien. Il est partit. Il a essayez de tué Jack Crawford, à égorger Abigail Hobbs et eventrer Will. Sais tu pourquoi?"

-" Non! J'etait au magasin..."

Soudain, cela me sauta au yeux. Le telephone qui sonne, mon père qui m'envoie faire une course. Qui me prend dans ses bras, me sert fort et m'embrasse sur le front. En me disant qu'il tien à moi, qu'il m'aime. Un adieu...

-" Il a fait exprès de m'envoyez au magasin. Il ne voulais pas que je le vois."

-" Etait tu au courant que ton père... est... Cannibale?"

En même temps qu'il parlait, il à ecrit quelque chose au crayon.

 _Nous sommes sur écoute._

Ok.

-" Je... Quoi? Cannibale? Un cannibale mange des gens... Mon père était un cannibale?" je dit cela à la manière d'une jeune fille qui... bah... qui vient de perdre son père et qui aprend que se dernier mangeait des gens!

-" Je suis navré de te faire subir ça Hanna. Mais, il faut te dire. Il mange des gens et en faisait mangé au autres, à ses diner... Dans tout ce qu'il preparait."

-" Comment ça, dans tout ce qu'il preparait?"

Faire celle qui est dégouté de se qu'elle apprend et qui ne veux pas y croire.

-" Il faisait mangé de la viande humaine à tout le monde, dans chacun de ses plats. Dans chaque plat où il y avait de la viande. C'etait en fait de l'être humain."

-"N-noon... Il... n'a pas fait ça! Mon père n'est pas un meurtrier!"

Et, dans une parfaite apothéose, je m'effondre en pleure dans les bras de Johann mais je ne pleure pas parce que je réalise que mon père est un tuaur sanginaire et cannibale mais parce qu'il est parti.

Je suis orpheline maintenant.

Et, officielement, la fille de Hannibal le Cannibal, du Chesapeak Ripper.

Après avoir calmé mon sanglot, je regarde le medecin dans les yeux.

-" Et... et... maintenant? Je suis censée faire quoi? Je viens d'apprendre que je suis la fille d'un supposé tueur en serie cannibale."

Sur ses mots, la portes souvre. Sur Chilton.

-'' Pas, supposez, c'est bel et bien un tu..."

-" Fermez là!" hurlais-je. " Je vous interdit de parlez de lui!" je sent les larmes me monté aux yeux, encore. " Pas maintenant... Et pas vous."

-" Oh, mais je ne suis qu'un avant gout de vos ennuis. Il y aura les journalistes, le F.B.I. Tout le monde sais que vous êtes ici. Et quelles sont vos origines."

Origines, origines, toujours se mots.

-" Le FBI?" demandais-je.

-" Bien sur! Ils vont vous faire passez des test psychologique."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Et bien, vu votre père... C'est une précaution à prendre."

 _Renie tes origines._

-" Je ne suis pas comme lui!"

Désolé papa...

Alors que Chilton m'offrait un sourire plein d'hypocrisie mais il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Miss Prunrell entra. Le FBI. De la porte, je pouvais voir, accoudez au mur, Freddie Lounds, qui brandis son appareil et je détournait la tête, evitant le flash et ne montrant que mes cheveux coupé court.

Les vautours.

-" Miss Lecter." commence Prunrell.

-" Hanna. Je m'appelle Hanna."

-" Nous avons des questions à vous posez." dit-elle en me niant.

-" Je vous écoute. Après tout, début de journée pourri, autant continuez sur cette lancée."

-" Etiez vous au courant ?"

-" Au courant? Mais au courant de quoi?! Que mon père est parti? qu'il est cannibale? Qu'il faisait bouffé des gens à tout le monde?! Non! Non je ne le savais pas! Je viens de l'apprendre! On me dit que mon dernier parents est partie, je suis maintenant orpheline! Et que, en plus, c'était un psychopathe qui mangeais des gens! N'importe qu'elle personne saine d'esprit se serai barré dès qu'ele aurais su!"

-" Calmez vous."

-" Non! Je vais faire une course et quand je rentre, je trouve Alana Bloom sur mon perron, la fenêtre de l'étage fracassée! Je vois des couteaux en sang dans le haal! Du sang sortant du cellier et Will, eventré, Abigail, égorgée! Mon père? Disparu! Sans rien! Pas un mot! Il c'est barré sans me dire au revoir!"

-" Calmez vous! Et parlez nous de Abigail. Elle habitait avec vous?"

-" Oui, il m'a dit que c'était une fille ici pour un sejour linguistique."

-" Vous ne trouviez pas etrange qu'elle ne quitte pas le domicile?"

-" Non, vu que parfois, on allait se ballader dans la campagne ou dans les villes pas loin. D'autres question?"

-" Plsu pour l'instant mais nous viendrons vous trouvez pour vous faire passez des test psychologique."

-" Je vais vous enlevez un test, j'ai un QI de +/- 160."

-" Nous sommes au courant." Mais j'ai dit psychologique pas intelectuel."

Elle sors et là, je ne peux évitez Freddie qui entre dans ma chambre.

-" Pas de photo. Sinon je promet que je vous attaque en justice."

-" Pas de problème, Hanna. Je peux t'appellée Hanna?"

-" Je prefère, oui." Je me tourne vers Johann. " Docteur Struensee, vous pouvez nous laissez s'il vous plait?"

-" Vous m'appelez si..."

-" Promis, merci."

Il sors. Je me tourne vers ce vautours de journaliste.

-" Vous n'êtes pas sensée être morte?"

-" Je suis ici pour parlez de vous, pas de moi."

-" Posez des questions, je n'y repondrais surement pas. Mais essayez."

-" Merci. Je suis navré d'enfoncez le clou mais... que pensez vous de la situation?"

-" Precisez?"

-" Et bien, cella fait tois jours que vous êtes sur ce lit et au reveil, on vous apprends que votre père est cannibale et qu'il s'est également enfui en eventrant Will Graham et egorgeant Abigail Hobbs avec tentative de meurtre sur JAck Crawford. Ne laissant derrière lui que de la douleur et sa fille."

-" a part ça, vous ne voulez pas enfoncé le clou, hein."

-" Je vais vous dire, moi, se que tout le monde pense. Ils ne verront que votre père, et pas le psychiatre et philosophe. Il verront le cannibale. Vous serez un bouc émissaire. Laissez moi vous aidez à ne pas être se bouc émissaire."

-" Qu'y gagnerez vous? A aidez la fille du cannibale? Et puis, vous avez dit " Ce que tout le monde pense" Donc, vous le pensez aussi."

-" J'y gagnerait votre sympathie et une notoriétée nouvelle. Et vous, vous y gagnerez une voie. Je peux vous aidez à vous affirmez, avant qu'ils n'essayent de vous écrasez. Je veux votre accord pour écrire un article sur vous."

-" Sans rien ajoutez que je n'aurais pas lu?" déclarais-je, interréssée par sa proposition.

-" Je vous le promet, Hanna.

-" C'est d'accord. Je veux qu'on me voie moi. Pas la fille du cannibale. Hanna. Pas Hannibal."

-" Merci. Par contre, je veux vous prevenir, ils essayeront de vous intimidez, de vous faire craquer. Mais, pour vous, ne devenez pas violente."

-" Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je crie, je ne devient pas violente."

-" Pourquoi criez vous?"

-" Parce que l'on ne m'écoute pas. Parce que je ne suis qu'un adolescente de 16 ans avec un QI de 160 qui, dans quelques années gagnera plus que la plupart des personnes ici. L'humain est jaloux. Alors, maintenant qu'ils peuvent me faire devenir leur bouc-émissaire, je vais faire des heureux!"

-" Nous commencerons par là, la manipulation qu'il y à autour de vous. Je reviendrais demain."

-" Freddie?" appelais-je alors qu'elle touchait la poignée.

-" Oui?"

-" Vous êtes pas un si gross garce que ça. Mais je ne vous apprecie toujours pas."

-" Et bien, vous n'êtes pas obligez de m'appreciée, je suis seulement avec vous."

Elle me souris et sortie. Johann rentra.

-" Qu'est ce qu'elle voulais?"

-" Ecrire un article sur moi. Dis moi, j'ai 16 ans. Je ne suis pas majeur."

-" Je suis, pour l'instant, ton tuteur. vu que je suis ton medecin. Ensuite, tu pourras choisir entre plusieurs personnes qui voudront s'occuper de toi."

-" Parce qu'il y a des personnes qui veulent de moi?"

-" Et bien, oui. Notament moi." Il me serra gentillement l'épaule. " Tu sais, certaine personne savent te voir, toi. Pas ton père."

-" C'est déjà ça." J'entend mon estomac gargouillé. " Tu pourrais... me prendre quelque chose à mangé? S'il te plait? Et un truc mangeable."

On pourrais comprendre quelque chose qui n'est pas humain. Mais Johann comprend bien que je ne veux pas un truc dégeulasse venant de l'hopital.

Il sors en me souriant et je vois qu'il m'a laissé quelque chose dans la main.

Une feuille fine de massepin.

 _Hanna..._

 _JE pense osez ésperer que tu ne me haira pas. car si ta vie maintenant est mauvaise, venir avec moi te l'aurais détruite. T'obligé, contre ta volontée à mentir pour te proteger m'as brisé plus que je ne le laisserais parraitre, ne laissait à la place de mon coeur que du vide... comme le crane d'un mort, seul et brisé.AIME la vie que tu vis, SANS te souciez des autres et de leurs mesquineries sans FRONTIERES. NE pense pas à eux. Mais devient forte. OUBLIE moi. PAS une de leur victimes._

 _Hannibal._

JE T'AIME SANS FRONTIERES. NE M OUBLIE PAS.

Jamais.

Je mange la feuille.

Jamais je ne t'oublierais.

Jamais je cesserais de t'aimé.

Jamais je ne nierais mes origines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre :**

Je sors de la voiture de Johann, mon sac en bandouillère sur l'épaule... Il ne reste qu'une seule semaine de cour avant que je sois en congé... je suis dans la cour et je vois tout les regards posé sur moi, je les entend chuchoté. Je m'arrête et les regardes tous... Mon regard n'exprime rien et je ne leur ferais pas la faveur de m'énerver... Alors je continue ma marche et j'arrive à la salle du professeur Graham, je le vois qui prépare ses cours et j'entre. Il m'entend et se retourne.

-" Bonjour Pr. Graham."

-" Bonjour Hanna."

Nous nous regardons... les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun de nous n'exprime d'emotion dans les yeux mais nous savons se que l'autre ressent.

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Je... Je ne sais pas."

-" Vous aviez dit... à mon père... que vous viendriez... avec nous."

-" Je sais et... je le voulais mais... tout se chamboulais dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire."

-" Vous ne saviez plus qui écoutez. Votre coeur ou _Jack_."

Je vois quelque chose passez dans son regard.

-" Jack, Will. Faites le sortir de votre tête. Cherchez la vérité et votre mémoire."

-" Ma mémoire?" dit-il, perdu.

-" Oui, Will. Mon père voulais _vraiment_ vous aidez. Jack, malgré ses dires, se fiches de vous. Alors... si mon père à pris certaines mesures pour vous révélez à vous même... Que ferais Jack pour gardez son limier? Le meilleur de tous? Posez vous les bonnes questions, Will. Part rapport au bonnes personnes..."

J'entends la cloche sonnée et les élèves arrivé et je me rend à ma place habituelle. Gwen arrive et s'assied timidement.

Pendant le cours, je sens qu'elle me lance des regards à la dérobée.

-" tu sais j'ai pas changée, hein... Je suis toujours la même..."

-" Désolé c'est juste... c'est vraiment vrai toutes les rumeures? Tout se qu'on dit? Que ton père est... un cannibale?"

-" Ouin Gwen' c'est vrai..."

-" Et... il en faisait mangé? Dans chacun de ses plats? Donc tu en à mangé?"

-" Je pense... à mon ainsu alors, si j'en ai mangé..."

-" Mais c'est... c'est affreux..."

-" Change de place si ca t'incomode autant... J'ai jamais eu personne, ca changera pas."

Gwen, en haussant les épaules, part à une place, un peu plus bas... Je suis donc seule. A L.A. seule... J'arrrive à Baltimore et d'un coup, j'ai une famille, où on m'aime, où on fait attention à moi... On me considère comme une adulte... Mais mon père est cannibale, Abigail est sensée être morte... Will... c'est Will. Et Jack, ce foutu Jack. Je n'ai plus de famille, à cause de lui.

Il me l'a arrachée. Et je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à papa. Je me vengerai. De tous. De Jack, d'Alana... Je leur prendrais leur famille... je leur reprendrais leur marrionette.

Je n'écoute pas le cours, je m'en fou... J'en ai rien à faire! Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir et je passerai ses concours avant mes 18 ans. Foi de Lecter. L'année prochaine, je serai diplomée et je serais psychiatre. Avec un D.E.S. en criminologie... Il en manque au F.B.I. en plus...

A la fin du cours, je sors, presque en courant et va dans le bureau du directeur.

-" Miss Lecter!"

-" Bonjour, Mr. je viens vous dire que je ne suivrais plus de cours ici."

-" Pourquoi donc? Vous êtes un élève brillante."

-" Je sais, merci. Mais, avec ce qui vient de se passez, je préfère... m'éloignée."

-" Je suis désolé pour vous."

-" Et bien Mr. Vous êtes la personne la plus compatissante de ma journée."

-" Je ne vous jugerais pas par rapport à votre père. Et je peux très bien comprendre que vous ne voulez plus étudiez ici. MAis sachez que vous pouvez revenir prendre des cours, si vous changez d'avis."

-" Merci. Au revoir monsieur."

Je sors du bureau en courant. Jeans, baskettes et t-shirt à capuche noirs. Je sors du campus et me rend chez moi en courant je referme la porte derrière moi et monte dans ma chambre. Je vide mon sac de mes cours et prend mon cahier à dessin, mes crayons, des vêtements, un pochette, remplie d'argent avec ecrit dessus " _En Cas D'Urgences."_ Je pense que là, c'est une urgence. Dans les armoires, plus rien.. Ils ont tout pris. Genre il va y avoir de l'humain dans une boite de cookies! Mais bon. En soupirant je vais au magasin, pas loin, celui qui m'a fait raté le désastre. Forcément, les nouvelles vont plus que plus que vite et tout le monde me dévisage. Je regarde alors mes cheveux dans un miroir du rayon maquillage... Ils ont poussé, je vais les récoupé, très court.

J'achète de l'eau et à mangé, mon sac est maintenant plus que rempli et je vais chez le coiffeur.

Quand c'est à mon tour et que la coiffeuse me demande se que je veux, je lui repond.

-" Je voudrais une coupe style emon très courte, amis pas de crête et de facile à faire le matin."

-" Ok, je pense que je sais se qui t'irais... Tu veux une couleur dans tes cheveux?"

-" Juste des bouts noirs."

Elle hoche la tête et après être passez par la case shampoing, et une demie heure encore après, je me regarde dans le miroire avec les cheveux qui revienentvers l'avant avec un coté un peu plus long qui viet sur mon oeil droit, où il y à d'ailleurs du noir, elle à coupé super cour derrière et c'est pratique comme coupe. Je paye et sors. ( nda : pour voir à quoi ressemble la coupe de cheveux, parce que je l'ai pas trop bien décrite tapez ça : )

Je souffle une fois dehors et part pour l'hopital.

Arrivé là bas, je me rend dans le bureau de Johann, qui est seul, et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

-" Hanna?"

-" Johann, je suis venue te dire au revoir."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Je part."

-" J'avais compris! pourquoi tu part?"

-" Je veux retrouver mon père. Et aidez Will... Et je sais que Will va vouloir allez le trouver."

-" Et tu sais où il est?!"

-" Bien sur! Et Will sais aussi où est mon père..."

-" Où?"

-" Dans le Hall de son palais mental."

-" Tu va vraiment y allez?"

-" Oui, je part, un an maximum et je revient, je passe les concours à 17 ans et je devient psychiatre avec un D.E.S. en criminologie, j'ai entendu qu'il en manque, au F.B.I."

-" Et forcément, tu as tout prévu... Je n'ai pas vraiment le chox alors, je dois te laissée partir."

-" Je reviendrais."

Il me sourit et m'attire dans ses bras. C'est bien le seul qui va me manqué...

Je regarde l'heure sur son horloge digital et vois qu'il est bientot midi et que Will à donc bientot fini!

-" Johann, j'y vais, faut que j'arrive à intersepter Will."

Il me souris et je repart en courant jusqu'a l'Académie. Je suis sur le parking et je vois la voiture de Will sortir de sa place donc je me pressipite dessus et frappe sur laportière droite. Il se stop et je monte.

-" Pourquoi tu es là?" qu'il me demande.

-" Bah, je viens avec toi!"

-" Chez moi?"

-" Ne me mens pas, Will... Je sais où tu va et je veux venir avec toi."

-" J'ai le choix?"

-" Non. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas posez la question, il s'agit de mon père. A qui je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir."

-" Et où je vais, si tu es si maline?"

-" T'as un petit bateau et tu va dans le Hall du palais mental de mon père."

-" Palerme..."

-" Oui. Maintenant, on s'en va."

Alors que, en soupirant, il contnue sa route, j'envoie un message à Freddie Lounds.

" _Freddie, merci pour votre proposition mais je pense que je vais m'éloigné de la ville un certain temps, mais quand je reviendrais, si votre proposition compte toujours, je serai ravie de faire affaire avec vous."_

 _"" Mais c'est normal, Hanna. Prenez donc vos distance et revenez quand vous vous sentirée prêtes, mon offre comptera toujours.""_


End file.
